


Hold my hand, I'll give you my heart

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys in Skirts, Courtship, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Body, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and all the FUN that brings with it, i love that that's a tag, injuries, more specifically dresses, never thought id say this but, no beta we die like (wo)men, pls they're so soft and sweet, these tags are a mess forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Felix is used to being teased for wearing dresses at his age.Jeongin just thinks he looks beautiful.





	1. The Onyx Prince

‘Your Highness, the Queen requests your presence in the throne room.  The Icarsian party has reached the gates.’

Felix maintained eye contact with his reflection as he said, ‘Thank you, Seungmin, I’ll be out in a moment.’

The bedroom door shut quietly behind the prince’s personal servant and Felix immediately propped his elbows on the dressing table and buried his face in his hands.  Nerves swirled in his stomach and he took three slow breaths before lifting his head again, pleased to see a bright, determined glint in his pale eyes.

_(‘Mother, why are our eyes different to everyone else’s?  Only you and me and Channie and Father have green eyes.’_

_A familiar pink smile, pale eyes flashing in the sunlight.  ‘They’re not green, dear one, they’re jade.  Green is the colour of the grass and these leaves, do you see?  Our eyes are jade because our family is descended from the Jade Dragon.  That’s why we rule and protect Sarobil.’_

_‘Oh!  Does – does that mean I’m a dragon too?’_

_Delighted, husky laughter, warm kisses pressed to his hair.  ‘Yes, my darling, you are a dragon too.’)_

Felix shook his head, neatly combed gold hair sliding forward.  Now was not the time to be daydreaming.  Chan was overseas for another month so Felix had to step up and be a gracious host, even though he _much_ preferred hiding away in the library or on the badminton courts.

Not wishing to disappoint his mother by being late, the prince rose from the cushioned stool in front of his vanity, green and silver silk skirts rustling as he swept out the bedroom door.

Seungmin, dressed in formal livery and waiting in the antechamber to the prince’s apartments, gave him a shallow bow and Felix managed a small smile.

‘Come on then,’ the prince said.  ‘We don’t want to be the last to arrive.’

‘A moment, Your Highness.’

Felix paused, allowing his most trusted servant to come close and resettle the pearl-studded diadem in his hair.  When Seungmin was satisfied, Felix led the way down the long hallways with their lofty ceilings and colourful wall mosaics to the back entrance of the throne room.  Seungmin opened the door and they slipped inside.

Perched on her magnificent throne up on the dais (a rather uncomfortable chair, if Felix recalled correctly), the Queen raised a sharp brow at her son as he trotted up the four marble steps to take his seat at her side.

‘Sorry,’ Felix said quietly, briefly meeting her piercing gaze before nicely arranging his skirts and straightening the lace cuffs of his long sleeves.

The Queen gave a very faint huff.  ‘You are here before they are so no harm done, little dragon.’

He flushed at the childhood nickname and hissed, ‘ _Mother –_ ’ only to be interrupted by the tall doors at the end of the great chamber opening.

As the visitors came into view, a herald loudly announced, ‘His Royal Majesty Yang Jongdae, the King of Icarsus, and His Royal Highness Yang Jeongin, the Crown Prince of Icarsus.’

Felix made sure to sit up very straight, shoulders back, jaw relaxed, one wrist draped over the armrest of his own, much smaller (and more comfortable) throne.  His other hand was buried in green silk on his lap and he tried not to make a fist.

The doors closed with a gentle thud and the Icarsian royals stopped several paces from the dais, the King half a step closer.

As the King said polite words of greeting, inclining his head in the slightest of bows, Felix took a moment to look the pair over while their attention was on his mother.  Father and son were tall with thick black hair, the King’s longer and tied back in a queue.  Their olive-shaped eyes were the colour of coal, unsurprisingly – their royal house was descended from the Onyx Dragon.  They were both clothed in black velvet, gold brocade, and white silk, presenting a much more austere front than the Sarobils.

Felix’s gaze flicked over the other prince and he hoped the Icarsian would be pleasant at least.  No doubt Felix would soon be escorting him to the gardens or a suitable living room while their parents traded barbed offers and veiled threats, and the Sarobil prince had had to deal with more than his fair share of condescending royals.  Their problems with him could usually boiled down to the fact that he liked wearing dresses, something traditionally only done on very special occasions or by children.

_(A princess with callous words and a cruel sneer.  ‘You’re sixteen, aren’t you?  Why are you still in dresses?’_

_Shame welled up, only to be buried under a wave of remembered words from his mother and big brother.  ‘I like them.  They’re pretty.’_

_Ruby eyes rolled, long legs clad in red and gold and white uncrossed.  ‘Pretty childish, more like.  Whatever.  Have fun playing with your skirts, Lixie~’)_

The prince deliberately unclenched his fist.

‘My son would be more than happy to show Prince Jeongin around the palace grounds while we discuss affairs of state,’ the Queen was saying.

The King smiled politely.  ‘A gracious offer, Your Majesty.’

Felix took that as his cue and stood.  ‘Come, Your Highness, if you will follow me.’

The dark-eyed prince bowed shallowly.  ‘Of course, Prince Felix.’

Holding up the hem of his dress with one hand so he didn’t step on it, Felix descended from the dais and led his new companion to a side door.  Seungmin was already there and he opened it for them, following them out into the corridor, sunlit by the huge windows spanning the far wall.  They showcased the expansive Rose Garden, a point of pride for the Jade Palace.

Felix allowed himself only a split second to breathe, to swathe himself in the confidence Chan wore like a second skin.  Then he turned to face the other prince and hoped his expression was at least half as friendly as he was trying to make it.

Prince Jeongin was a little intimidating, especially when up this close.  His cheekbones were high, his eyes sharply slanted, and his shoulders broad.  He watched Felix with reserve, hands clasped behind his back.

But, as much as he disliked it, Felix had a duty to carry out and plenty of practise doing so.

‘Your Highness, where do you wish to go?  The King and Queen are likely to be some time, so there is no rush.  If you are tired from you journey, we can find somewhere to sit and rest quietly.’

Lips pursing, the Onyx Prince glanced towards the windows and back.  ‘If it is no trouble,’ he said, softer than Felix expected, ‘I would like to see the Rose Garden.’

 

 

It turned out that, despite his cool exterior, Jeongin was a much kinder prince than any of the others Felix had met.  He listened attentively as the Jade Prince described the different quarters of the garden, each filled with roses that bloomed during a certain season of the year.  He even asked which were Felix’s favourites as they walked through the Autumn Quarter, which was presently overflowing with lush leaves and velvety flowers.

‘Do you have gardens at home?’ Felix asked after a few minutes of quiet walking.

‘Yes,’ Jeongin replied, reaching out to graze his fingertips over a peach-coloured bud.  ‘But they are nowhere near as expansive and beautiful as yours.  I have been to many of the other realms and I don’t think _any_ of them come close to this.’

Felix hummed, pleased.  ‘Really?  I’ve only visited the Jasper and Pearl Sovereignties and that was a long time ago, so I don’t remember a lot.’

Jeongin glanced at the fair-haired prince before quickly facing forward again.  ‘You prefer staying in your homeland to travelling, then?’

The question was light but Felix ducked his head anyway, flushing with embarrassment.  Sacred Dragons, he must seem like such an uninteresting person compared to someone like –

‘I meant no offense,’ Jeongin said softly, worry twisting his expression.

Felix shook his head, cross with himself, and cleared his throat.  ‘None taken, Your Highness.  You are right, I am much more content here than roving the continent.’  He snorted faintly.  ‘My brother, Crown Prince Chan, does enough of that for the both of us.’

‘Well, there’s nothing wrong with that,’ Jeongin said unexpectedly.  ‘My father gets motion sickness when he travels for more than a few hours and would much rather stay at home too, I think.’

‘Oh.’  Felix looked at Jeongin in surprise – the Onyx Prince was trying to comfort him.

Pink tinted the arch of Jeongin’s cheekbones and he looked out over the roses as he mumbled, ‘He doesn’t like people knowing.’

A delicate tendril of warmth uncoiled in Felix’s belly.  ‘I promise I won’t say anything,’ he murmured.

It took them nearly an hour to get around the whole Rose Garden and by the time the princes were walking up the final stretch of path towards the palace, the Jade Prince was feeling quite anxious.  Jeongin was lovely and polite and courteous – but he hadn’t said a _thing_ about Felix’s dress.  He hadn’t even side-eyed it when he thought the blond boy wasn’t looking.

While this was a pleasant departure from the usual responses, it meant Felix’s imagination had free rein to interpret the Onyx Prince’s silence and that was doing nothing good for his nerves.

‘Forgive me if I am overstepping,’ Jeongin began cautiously, and Felix’s heart lurched, ‘but is something wrong, Your Highness?  You look... distressed.’

_Nothing is wrong, pardon my inattention._

_You have not overstepped; I am just being foolish._

_There is no need to worry, I am well._

Any and all of these answers would work but as Felix came to a sudden halt, hands fisting in his silk skirts, the words on his tongue were quite different.

‘My dress,’ he stammered.  ‘I just – You have not – I wasn’t sure –’

Understanding crossed Jeongin’s expression and he said, ‘It’s a beautiful dress, Your Highness, and the lacework is very impressive.’

Felix gaped, turning red as a strawberry between one breath and the next.  That was _not_ what he’d meant.

‘You don’t – mind it?’ he asked weakly.

‘Of course not.’

Felix felt weak at the knees.  _Of course not._   Easy as that.

‘My aunt wears dresses too, did you know?  She wears them for everything except riding.’  The Onyx Prince offered a shy little smile.  ‘I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it, especially not when –’ he cleared his throat and looked to the side – ‘when you look so lovely in one.’

Any chance Felix had of regaining his composure took a swan dive and he flushed mightily again, fiddling with his lace-edged bell sleeves as he struggled to respond.  He’d just managed a very meek thank you when Seungmin earned his eternal gratitude by stepping in to save the day.

The servant, who’d been following the princes at an appropriate distance, cleared his throat to catch their attention.  His expression was smooth but Felix recognised the twinkle in his eyes and internally groaned at the teasing he would no doubt be subjected to later.

‘Your Highnesses must be thirsty after your walk.  May I suggest sweet tea and honey cakes in the Blue Pagoda?’ Seungmin asked serenely.

Felix shot a questioning glance at Jeongin, who brightened and nodded, before turning to Seungmin.  ‘That would be lovely, thank you,’ he said.

Seungmin bowed, dark hair sliding across his forehead.  ‘I will see to it at once, my Prince.’

With that, the servant stepped past them and strode briskly towards the palace, leaving the princes alone.

Steadying his nerves with a forceful touch, Felix swept his hand out towards another path, one that led out of the Rose Garden and across the gently rolling lawn.

‘Shall we go this way, Your Highness?  I call it the scenic route.’

The Onyx Prince inclined his head and started down it alongside the blond prince, who noted that it now seemed to be the former’s turn to chew on something he didn’t know how to say.  Jeongin’s lower lip was going red from the attentions of his teeth and Felix thought he probably ought to step in.

Just as he inhaled to speak, however, his companion beat him to it.

‘Call me Jeongin.  Please.  If you want.  Um, Your Highness,’ Jeongin stammered, pale cheeks flushing pink, although he managed to make momentary eye contact, conveying his sincerity.

Felix blinked, startled.  ‘I – are you sure?  That’s, well, that’s what friends do, isn’t it?’ he mumbled, almost swallowing the end of his question.

But Jeongin appeared to take encouragement from his response and nodded, positively radiating enthusiasm.  ‘We’re friends, aren’t we?’

A smile curling across his mouth in the face of such energy, Felix said, ‘Yes, I think we are... Jeongin.’

The Onyx Prince beamed.

‘You will have to call me Felix, then.’

A look of surprise, like the dark-haired prince had forgotten that friendship went both ways.  But he smiled again, his eyes curving into happy little crescents.

‘Very well, Felix.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all based on a children's song my grandmother taught me ages ago:
> 
> oh what shall i give to the little princess?  
> red velvet slippers and a blue satin dress?  
> a shuttlecock of ivory, a battledore of gold?  
> or a coat of white swan's down to keep her from the cold?
> 
> oh what shall i give to the king's little daughter?  
> a pearl white sailing boat to sail upon the water?  
> a painted china platter on a carved wooden stand?  
> or a basket full of rose buds to hold in her hand?
> 
> wasn't going to post this 'til it was finished but im feeling sad so here's the first bit.
> 
> p.s. anybody notice that bury a friend is now part of a series :^)


	2. The Invitation

‘Excuse me, my Prince, you have a letter from Icarsus.’

Felix twisted in his seat so fast he almost fell over, his pale eyes fixing on the servant standing nearby with a silver platter balanced on one hand.  A fat, creamy letter rested on the tray, alongside a gleaming paper knife.

‘Is it from the Onyx Palace?’ he asked breathlessly, knowing the answer.

The servant smiled faintly, offering the tray.  ‘It bears the royal seal, Your Highness.’

‘Thank you,’ Felix said, feeling his cheeks crease as he flipped the letter over in his hands and seeing the familiar black crest stamped on the back.

He’d just slipped the letter opener under the seal when a burst of laughter jolted him out of his single-minded focus.

‘I suppose we can finish our game later,’ Chan grinned, leaning back in his cushioned chair on the other side of the backgammon board.

Felix flushed mightily, having completely forgotten the presence of his older brother.  Half-formed apologies tripped from his tongue but the crown prince waved them off good-naturedly, running a hand through his rumpled gold curls.

‘You would not be able to concentrate if we continued now,’ he said knowingly, rising from his seat and crossing the sitting room to stand in front of the fireplace, warming his hands.

With a despairing sigh, Felix joined his brother, letter in hand.  His dress today was in a hundred shades of blue and edged in gold, the full skirt brushing against Chan’s simple white trousers.

‘Am I really that transparent?’

Chan laughed again at the morose question, lifting a hand to ruffle his younger brother’s hair.

‘It is no terrible thing to see you so happy, little dragon,’ the elder cooed.  ‘Go on, read your letter, write your reply, and we’ll play after dinner.’

‘Haven’t you a meeting with the ministers this evening?’ Felix asked.

‘Unfortunately.’  Chan grimaced.  ‘They want to be there as little as I do, though, and it is _very_ cold at the moment so I’m sure they won’t mind if I adjourn the meeting early.’

‘Good luck,’ Felix said sympathetically, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Chan heaved a heavy sigh, pouting dramatically, and Felix laughed.  Then he shoved the elder towards the door, saying it was reading time now and didn’t Chan have some financial reports to go over.  Gasping at the betrayal, the curly-haired prince clutched at his heart but finally left and then Felix was alone to pore over his new letter.

He sat on the velvet-lined sofa in front of the fire, toeing off his slippers and tucking his socked feet up under him before carefully unsticking the seal on the envelope.  Inside were three sheets of double-sided paper and a stiff white card which read _Open after letter_ on the back.

Intrigued, Felix set the card and envelope down beside him and started on the letter, dated ten days ago.

It began as ever: _My dear Prince Felix..._

There was no mention of the card or what it signified until the end.  Not that the prince minded – he was happy to read about all the things Jeongin had to tell him since his last letter several weeks ago.

_You are no doubt curious as to what the card is about and if you have managed to keep yourself from opening it so far, you’re doing better than I would have!  I asked you to wait only so I could assure you that what the card offers is not obligatory, although I would be very happy if you accepted._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Jeongin_

After his name, Jeongin had sketched a tiny fox, which Felix distantly recalled was his favourite animal.  The more pressing thought was _what on earth was in that card?_

Dropping the letter in his lap, the pale-eyed prince picked up the stiff white card with eager fingers and flipped it open.  He immediately beheld an elaborate, raised gilt border encircling elegant penmanship.  The card was an invitation, one to the Onyx Prince’s coming-of-age birthday celebration in six weeks time.

Felix gasped, one small hand rising to his mouth.  He had never been _personally_ invited to someone’s birthday festivities, let alone for such an important one as this.  And Jeongin had thought he wouldn’t want to come?

‘Of course I do!’ the Jade Prince burst out, before remembering he was shouting in an empty room and hastily shutting his mouth.

He wanted to immediately write a note back, confirming his plans to attend, but first he had to double check with his mother.  No doubt she would be just as pleased but as he was a _prince_ and this was an _international diplomatic occasion_ , well, rules were rules.

Unwilling to wait a minute longer than he had to, Felix left the letter on the sofa and whisked out of the room in search of the Queen, invitation in hand, blue skirts billowing around him.  He was in such a rush that he left his slippers behind.

 

 

The Queen approved his request at once, naturally.  She too had received an invite, though hers was much more of a formality than anything else – the second-born prince could hardly be invited if the ruling sovereign wasn’t, now could he?  She’d already politely declined and told Felix he would representing the Sarobil royal family alone, which was nice and intimidating, but even he agreed it would be good practise.

So he hurried back to his warm sitting room and penned a long letter to his friend, finishing with his enthusiastic acceptance.

Then came the overwhelming dilemma of what was he meant to _wear?_   And he’d have to take a present, of course, but _what should it be??_   Jeongin would not expect a lot from him, of this Felix was certain.  However, not only was there his family and indeed entire _sovereignty’s_ pride on the line, but he also wanted to make the gift something personal.  The two princes had been friends for less than half a year but it was important to Felix that he show the olive-eyed boy just how much he treasured his companionship.

Felix loved his home and everyone in it more than he could say but he _had_ been a bit lonely until he’d met the Onyx Prince.

‘What am I to _do?’_ Felix lamented three weeks later to Seungmin, sprawled on his back on the badminton court and breathing heavily.

The long-suffering servant ducked under the net and stood by his prince’s side, twirling his racket with practised ease.

‘What do you know that His Highness likes?’ Seungmin asked.  ‘That’s always a good place to start.’

‘Foxes and raspberries,’ was Felix’s immediate response.  He threw an arm over his face and wailed, ‘But neither of those do me any good!’

‘Why not?’

Felix moved his arm so he could glare harmlessly up at his lifelong servant.  ‘Because he can easily access both.  I don’t want to give him something he’s already _got!’_

A very faint sigh.  ‘And what do you have that the Onyx Prince does not?’

About to exclaim _‘Nothing!’_ , Felix paused.  He blinked up at the lofty ceiling and nibbled at his lower lip.

‘I – well, I suppose I have the roses.  He did really like them.’

He could hear the smile in Seungmin’s face as the servant said, ‘There you go then.  Choose the rose that you think he will enjoy most and give that too him.’

‘Will that be enough?’ Felix asked hesitantly, pale eyes huge.  ‘Everyone else will probably bring much more expensive, impressive gifts than a plant.’

‘My Prince.’  Seungmin fixed the fair-haired boy with a stern eye.  ‘It will be enough and I do not doubt His Highness will be more than happy to receive something so personal and considered.’

After another moment of worry, Felix nodded his head against the smooth wooden floor.  ‘You’re probably right, Seungmin.’

Seungmin smiled.  ‘Thank you, Your Highness, I often am.  Shall we go another round?’

Grumbling half-heartedly under his breath, Felix accepted the hand up and they played instead another three rounds.

 

 

The Jade Prince and his escorts left for Icarsus two days before Jeongin’s birthday celebrations so they’d have plenty of time to travel safely through the snow.  Four of the Queen’s Guard accompanied the carriage while the prince and Seungmin were holed up inside, buried under a mountainous pile of furs and wool rugs to keep the cold out.

The little Sarobil party arrived outside the monolithic Icarsian castle late on the second morning, where stewards bustled Felix and his companion indoors immediately, snow falling heavily.

‘Welcome to Icarsus, Your Highness!’

Felix spluttered, having inhaled a mouthful of snow on his way in, and threw back the fur-lined hood of his cape.  His gaze swept over the stone entrance hall, the walls draped in banners showing the royal Icarsian coat-of-arms and dotted with soft-glowing lamps.  In front of him stood a handsome, smiling young man dressed in a gold-lined black tunic and white trousers, black hair swept back and a mole under one dark (but not black) eye.

Pretty sure this was the son of King Jongdae’s sister, Felix inclined his head in a shallow bow and said, ‘It is a pleasure to be here, my lord.’

‘I am Hwang Hyunjin, elder cousin to Crown Prince Jeongin,’ the tall man said, sweeping into a much deeper bow and confirming Felix’s thoughts about his heritage.  Straightening, Hyunjin added, ‘His Highness is detained by affairs of court, else he would be here to greet you himself.’

The Jade Prince barely had time to nod before the Icarsian continued cheerfully, ‘Come, let me show you your rooms, you must both be tired,’ including Seungmin in his statement.

Exchanging a look of mild surprise with his companion, Felix gathered the heavy skirt of his travelling dress in one gloved hand and they followed Hyunjin out of the hall.

The lordling led them away from the formal, more public part of the castle to what he informed them was the west wing, the windows of which often framed beautiful sunsets.  The east wing was where the royal family slept.

At the end of a grand hallway on the first floor, Hyunjin stopped at a gilt-edged door, opened it, and led the others into a moderate-sized, lushly furnished sitting room.  Tall, thin windows with stained glass were set in the opposite wall, a blazing fire in a marble-and-iron fireplace to the right.  There were cushioned couches, low tables, thick rugs, and a full bookshelf taking up the entire left wall.

The Sarobils were given barely a moment to admire the room, however, before Hyunjin had crossed it to the double doors set in the right-hand wall.  These he unlocked with a small key, a red tassel attached to it.

Pushing open the doors, the lordling said, ‘This is the bedroom, Your Highness.  Here is the key.  The only other two copies of it are held by His Majesty’s Lord Chamberlain and Housekeeper.’

‘Thank you,’ Felix replied quietly, a touch overwhelmed by the lovely rooms he’d been presented with.

Passing the key to Seungmin (who would do a much better job at not losing it than Felix would), he walked into the bedroom and found it just as lavish.  The single window and smaller fireplace were once again across the room from each other, a richly dressed double bed in the middle.

‘Those lead to the bathroom and personal servant’s room,’ he informed them, gesturing to the two doors in the far corner.  Glancing to Seungmin, he asked, ‘Will you be sleeping there?  If not, a bed can be made up in the staff’s quarters.’

‘Seungmin stays with me,’ Felix blurted before his companion could reply, promptly wincing at the near-panicked tone in his voice.

Hyunjin only smiled easily.  ‘Very well.  Your luggage will be brought up presently, Your Highness, as well as a light tray should you wish to eat before lunch.  His Majesty thought you might like time to refresh yourself after your journey, so your audience with him is not for an hour.’

Felix nodded, relieved.  He hadn’t wanted to show up before the king without having washed properly.

‘If you should need anything before then, simply tug on the gold rope by one of the fireplaces,’ Hyunjin said, before bowing again.  ‘Now, if you will excuse me, I shall leave you to your preparations.’

Just as the handsome lordling reached the door, Felix lifted a hand and cried, ‘Wait!’

Startled, Hyunjin looked back, a little wide-eyed.  ‘Your Highness?’

Heat creeping up his neck, Felix forced himself to ask, ‘Forgive my prying but – but does your mother wear dresses?’

A beautiful smile unfurled across the tall youth’s face, his eyes curving into crescents.  ‘Yes, Prince Felix, she does.  It is half the reason my cousin had me greet you in his stead.’

Cheeks burning, Felix ducked his head in a nod and let Hyunjin leave without further comment.  In his embarrassment, he did not ask what the other half of the reason was.

Then there Seungmin’s hand at his elbow.

‘Shall we investigate the bathroom, Your Highness?  There’s plenty of time to run you a bath.’

His tone was light and attentive, same as always, and Felix felt a rush of appreciation for his companion.

‘Yes,’ the prince agreed.  ‘Let’s go see about warming up a bit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...................this was not meant to be a chaptered fic what's going on


	3. A New Friend

The bath was bliss and the food a welcome energy boost.  Seungmin then helped Felix dress in a long-sleeved teal gown, setting a silver coronet with two pearls and a polished lump of jade on the prince’s pale hair just as there was a knock on the door.

The smartly-dressed footman waiting outside led the pair to a very grand study-cum-lounge.  Only Felix was shown in, but his meeting with the king was short and pleasant, more of a slightly formal acknowledgement of the Jade Prince’s arrival than a stately welcoming ceremony.  That, of course, suited Felix just fine, and he thought his brother and mother would have been proud of how he handled the meeting.

Afterwards, the prince was tempted to retreat to his rooms until the evening or Jeongin came to find him.  Before he could convince himself (let alone Seungmin) that this wasn’t a terrible idea, Hyunjin appeared again, seemingly out of thin air.  With that beautiful smile of his, the lordling offered to show Felix the library while Seungmin was given a tour of the servants’ corridors and the kitchens and suchlike by a senior footman.

A touch hesitant to be parted from his trusted companion, Felix nevertheless agreed and found himself drawn into conversation with the very easy-going Hyunjin on their way to the library.  Their topics spanned from siblings to horse-riding techniques to favourite desserts.

The library was magnificent, overflowing bookshelves filling an enormous room.  There were three levels to it, all open to each other, the lofty ceiling painted with detailed frescoes of important literary figures.  Small round tables, each with their own lamp, were dotted throughout the room, some between stacks, some by windows.  Hyunjin pointed out discreet doors, informing the prince that behind each was a little room for quiet study and private contemplation.

Felix fell in love immediately.  This was _far_ bigger than the library they had at home and he found himself spinning around to take it all in, awestruck.  Hyunjin laughed, not unkindly, and asked where he’d like to start.

‘Gardens,’ Felix replied promptly.  ‘Do you have a section for flower gardens?  I would be very happy to see that.’

The dark-haired lordling inclined his head and led the way up to the next level, diving down one of the narrow aisles between the stacks.  They were far enough in that more light was coming from a thin window than the lamps hanging down.

‘These three shelves are specifically about flowers,’ Hyunjin said in a hushed tone, sweeping out his arm towards the shelves in question, ‘and both sides of these two bookcases are dedicated to similar kinds of gardens.  After that, it’s orchards and rock gardens.’

‘Thank you,’ Felix breathed, already scanning the books, running his fingers over the spines.

‘I will be at the table back by the stairs, making notes about the migration routes of Icarsian woodland birds, if you wish to join me.  Please do not hesitate to ask me or anyone else if you need assistance, You Highness.’  Another charming smile and bow combo, then Hyunjin turned back the way they’d come.

Finding it impossible to choose only one book to pull out, Felix ended up with four before he returned to the stairs and found the lordling surround by several open books, scribbling away in a notebook.  He grinned when he saw the prince’s armload, but said nothing and Felix soon lost himself in the beautifully illustrated pages of his first book.

Sometime later, a distant bell tolled and when Felix looked around, he saw several emerge from amongst the shelves and head downstairs.

‘What was the bell about?’ he asked softly.

Hyunjin glanced up from his notebook and replied, ‘Oh, that’s for lunch.  We don’t usually make much a fuss about it but there are so many guests here for tonight that it’s being served in the Dining Hall.’  He cocked his head.  ‘Would you like to join them, Your Highness?  It is not required.’

Felix shook his head at once.  ‘I’d rather not.  I am not so fond of large crowds.’

His gaze dipped down to his dress and back up quite without meaning to but Hyunjin saw it and his dark eyes widened slightly.  The Jade Prince flushed at the reaction, cross with himself.  He did not want pity, had made this choice of his own volition –

‘Let me introduce you to my family this evening,’ Hyunjin said abruptly.  ‘I think you’ll enjoy their company almost as much as they’ll enjoy yours.’

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected offer, Felix nodded slowly.  ‘That would be very kind of you, my lord.  I accept.’

Hyunjin beamed, his smile blinding.  ‘Excellent.  And please, call me Hyunjin – you are a friend of the prince and so you shall be a friend of mine.’

Oh, he _liked_ this cheerful young man.  But – ‘It would not be seemly for me to address you so familiarly after so short a time of knowing you,’ Felix fretted.

It had been different for him and Jeongin because they’d been formally introduced by their respective monarchs and were of a similar status.

‘Then when we are not in polite company,’ Hyunjin pressed.

Felix pursed his lips, considered for a moment, then inclined his head.  ‘Very well, Hyunjin.  But –’ a flash of déjà vu – ‘you must call me by my name then, too.’  His lips twitched as Hyunjin balked and he continued, ‘If we are to be friends, that is.’

The lordling groaned dramatically but there was a twinkle in his eye, the corner of his mouth curling up again.

‘In that case,’ Hyunjin said, ‘I suppose I shall have to give in... Felix.’

Felix smiled.

 

 

An hour or so later, the prince put down his book, the grumbling of his stomach demanding attention.  He decided to retreat to his rooms with a stack of books and order another tray from the kitchen, which Hyunjin assured him was permissible.

The lordling also had to leave, his duties elsewhere.  He offered to summon a servant to lead Felix back to the west wing, but the Jade Prince declined, confident he could get there on his own.  They bid one another farewell with a promise to meet again during the evening’s festivities.

Felix made his way back to the west wing with little difficulty, taking his time as he admired the castle’s architecture.  The walls were much more solid than those of the palace he called home, the place built more like a fortress.  Nonetheless, it was pleasant inside, with strong-woven rugs running down the floors, braziers at every corner, and heavy tapestries lining the hallways.

 _It makes sense, I suppose,_ the prince mused absently, approaching the door to his temporary apartment.  _They have an alpine climate to deal with and they’re close to two borders._

Inside the welcome warmth of his sitting room, Felix carefully set down his books, stoked the fire, and tugged the tasselled rope to summon a servant.  They appeared shortly later and he made his request for food.  The tray did not take long to arrive and Felix was delighted to see the bearer was Seungmin.

‘Seungmin!’ he cried, a touch relieved.

The blond boy went to throw off the blanket over his lap, already having put down his book, but his tall companion shook his head.

‘Don’t get up, Your Highness,’ Seungmin tutted, gently placing the tray of assorted dishes on the table nearest the couch.  ‘You should take care to stay warm.  Winter here is stronger than winter at home and we don’t want you getting sick, hmm?’

Felix rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his companion’s fussing but stayed put.  Then he lifted the lids from the dishes and his mouth watered at both the sight and smell.

While the prince ate, Seungmin recounted what he’d learned and seen that morning, occasionally accepting the morsels Felix offered to share with him.  In return, Felix told Seungmin about the library with all its beautiful books and how he’d made a new friend in Hyunjin.

The Jade Prince did not feel like exploring the castle without either Hyunjin or Jeongin as a guide.  So, after his late lunch, he remained in his rooms, curled up in front of the fire reading and taking notes while Seungmin bustled around quietly, never too far away.

Felix had hoped Jeongin would come and see him before the evening’s celebrations but when a runner bearing the royal seal knocked on the door mid-afternoon, it became apparent that this was not to be.  The note they handed to the prince was written by what was undoubtedly Jeongin’s hand and in it he apologised for not be able to visit.  It seemed that the court matter he was dealing with had blown slightly out of control, involving a lot of very ruffled feathers, some illicit late-night visits, and far too many people’s honour.

Snickering, Felix bid the runner wait a minute while he scribbled a hasty note in reply, assuring the Onyx Prince that he was quite alright to keep himself entertained and thanking him for indirectly introducing his cousin to Felix.

After that, the afternoon was uninterrupted until the little gold clock on the mantelpiece chimed five.

‘My prince,’ Seungmin said, a twinkle in his eyes as he appeared out of nowhere, ‘it is time to start getting ready.’

Felix’s heart jumped in both nerves and excitement, and he hopped to his socked feet immediately.  ‘Let’s go then!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL. Y'ALL CHECK OUT THIS LOVELY FANART OF LIX IN HIS JADE-AND-SILVER DRESS IM SO HAPPY IM GONNA EXPLODE: [TelloChantal is a legend](https://twitter.com/TelloChantal/status/1151236114830807040)
> 
> also wOw im glad there are so many jeonglix enthusiasts out here, this story has already gotten more subs than a n y of my previous stories. and i REALLY though we'd get to the party in this chapter buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut apparently not. next time, promise (if this gets to five chapters (which it probably will) i May set myself on fire). pls pardon slow updates lads, im working on too many stories at once and i've got Adult Things TM to deal with too hhhhhhh


	4. First Dance

By the time Felix was sweeping out the door an hour and a quarter later, he looked beautiful and he knew it.  Seungmin had really outdone himself this time, as had the Sarobil royal dressmaker.

Tonight’s gown heavily featured jade and silver, of course, but many different shades of jade-green had been used.  They were all pale and light, the silver embroidery and gauze transforming the dress into something ethereal.  The skirt was a full one, decorated with swirling spirals of silver, each curl ending in a fat white pearl.  The bodice cut across Felix’s chest, leaving his collar and shoulders bare, but for a layer of shimmering gauze that fastened tight around his throat, billowing out down his fair arms to cinch in at his wrists in a frothy profusion of fabric.

Seungmin had combed Felix’s fringe back off his forehead, his lovely face framed by his pale gold hair and topped by his diadem.  Silver glinted on his eyelids and cheeks, his lips shiny and pink as rosebuds.

Speaking of which, the prince’s trusted servant was in charge of retrieving Jeongin’s present at the appropriate time this evening.  Seungmin had been down to check that it was alright, still hale and whole after the trip.

Now they joined the steady stream of guests emerging from the west wing and aiming for the Grand Hall.  Seungmin was dressed in a smart suit and Felix had a thick shawl of cashmere wool the same teal colour of the eastern lagoons draped over around arms, exposing his shoulders.

Lively music drew them all in the right direction and then they were inside the Hall and Felix could not contain a little gasp of awestruck delight.

Hundreds of candles and dozens of sturdy gold braziers lit the Grand Hall and warmed it too.  No doubt the temperature would rise naturally as a result of so many people in one enclosed space but for now, the extra warmth was welcome.  The walls were draped with black and white banners bearing the Icarsian royal coat of arms, the gold and silver thread glinting in the flickering light.  Long tables of food lined one side of the hall, small round tables with chairs the other – clearly Jeongin’s wish for a slightly less formal affair had won out over his father’s more traditional ideas.

The music came from an ensemble of musicians on a platform at the far end of the Hall and Felix was excited for the dancing to come.  Not far from that platform was another with a long table on it – the high table, no doubt, where Jeongin and his father and any other members of their family would sit.

There was no sign of the Icarsian royals yet so Felix drifted towards a brazier for warmth, Seungmin shadowing him.  The prince allowed his gaze to dance over the amassing clusters of guests, all of them dressed very finely.  As tonight most certainly counted as a “very special occasion”, Felix was by no means the only attendee in a dress.  Some people (like the Ruby princesses he spotted some distance away) eschewed full gowns, opting for decorative short skirts over more austere trousers.

The Jade Prince suppressed a giggle at the sight of an older pair of nobles tottering about in their immense skirts, utterly draped with jewels.  Perhaps they had not tried walking in the gowns before this evening...

‘My Prince, would you like me to fetch you a drink?’ Seungmin asked quietly.

Felix pursed his lips, then inclined his head.  ‘A glass of warmed mead would be welcome.’

His companion offered a shallow bow in acknowledgement and melted into the crowd.

Just as Felix was deciding which group to start talking with (diplomatic conversation was sort of a requirement at these events), a young woman in a beautiful black, white, and violet gown appeared in front of him.  Her long dark hair was bound back with threads of silver, a smiling mouth set in her pale face.

She lifted out one edge of her skirt to the side and bowed.  ‘Greetings, Prince Felix of Sarobil.’

With eyes that fiercely slanted, there was only one person she could be.

‘Good evening, Lady Hwang,’ Felix said, dipping his head.

Her smile widened, white teeth flashing between pink lips.  ‘An astute guess, Your Highness.  What gave me away?’

She was as charming as Hyunjin and Felix found his mouth curling up into a smile.  ‘Certain resemblances to your brother, my lady.’

‘Ah, of course, he met you at the doors this morning, did he not?’

‘Indeed,’ the prince agreed.  ‘He promised to introduce me to his family but you have beaten him to the punch, Lady...?’

‘Oh, I beg your pardon!’  The flush that streaked across her cheekbones made her look unexpectedly young, though she had to be about Hyunjin’s age.  ‘My name is Hwang Yeji, Your Highness, and I am twin sister to Hwang Hyunjin.’

Felix’s brows raised.  ‘Twins?  Small wonder you are just as striking as Lord Hyunjin.’

Surprise widened her feline-narrow eyes.  ‘Your Highness is too kind.’

His smile taking on an abashed edge, the prince pulled his wrap tighter around himself and said, ‘No, I just want the people J– Prince Jeongin thinks highly of to like me.’  He breathed a quiet laugh as Yeji’s expression struggled to stay neutral.  ‘I jest, my lady, you are very lovely to behold.’

She blushed again but her gaze was sharp.  ‘Thank you for the compliment, Your Highness, but you needn’t concern yourself with my approval.  My cousin lights up every time one of your letters arrive – I liked you before I even met you.’

Hope glowed in Felix’s chest, warming him from the inside out as it spread its fragile wings.

‘I see,’ was all he said before Seungmin suddenly appeared at his elbow, holding two tall glasses.

‘Your Highness, my Lady,’ the suited young man said, offering them each a glass of pale mead.

Felix grinned at Yeji’s renewed surprise as she accepted the drink.  ‘Lady Yeji, this is my personal companion, Kim Seungmin.’

Seungmin bowed and Yeji smiled again.

‘It is a pleasure to have met you, Prince Felix,’ she said lightly, ‘and I hope you will not begrudge me the opportunity to seek you out again tonight.  My cousin and uncle will be along shortly so I must leave you now.’

‘I would be more than happy to speak with you later, my Lady,’ the Jade Prince replied.

‘Until later, then,’ she murmured.

Felix gracefully inclined his head and with a swish of her fluttery skirts, Yeji was gone.

Indeed, it was not long later that the herald’s ceremonial trumpet rang out from the doors and chatter ceased in the Great Hall ceased, all heads turning towards the entrance.

‘His Royal Majesty, King Jongdae, and His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Jeongin!’

And in swept the men themselves, tall and dark-haired and handsome.

The King did not wear a dress, favouring an elaborate jacket with a flared skirt-like tail.  His attire was appropriately formal but nothing particularly special; he’d clearly left that to his son, the night’s main attraction.

Jeongin wore a gown of shimmering black, the puffed out skirt hung with three tiers of fine gold chain.  The dress cinched in at his waist and the bodice hugged his torso, just barely covering his shoulders.  His sleeves, loose and full, were slashed with glittering gold and he had an onyx-studded necklace dipping down over his pale collar.  A heavy gold crown sat upon his head, stark against the jet-black of his hair and eyes.

Well, in Felix’s private opinion, Jeongin was _beautiful_.

It took a nudge from Seungmin to remind him to bow along with the rest of the room.  When they’d all straightened up, first King Jongdae and then Jeongin spoke a word of welcome and officially commenced the celebrations.  Everyone applauded and then began the first portion of the evening, if Felix remembered correctly from his last formal event – half an hour or so of mingling where they all pretended like they weren’t waiting for the Onyx Prince to approach and personally greet them.

As a foreign prince, his colours marking him as a Sarobil, Felix soon found himself at the centre of a small cluster of Icarsian nobles.  Some smiled more genuinely than others but he reminded himself of his duties and made polite yet engaged conversation with them all.

Some minutes later, those directly facing him abruptly froze before just as quickly melting into graceful genuflections and Felix could guess who was behind him.

‘My lords and ladies, if I might beg a moment of His Highness’ time,’ came a familiar voice the Jade Prince had been longing to hear since he’d first stepped inside the castle.

The nobles murmured various forms of acquiescence and backed away as Felix turned, heart fluttering in his throat.

Prince Jeongin looked down at him with wide dark eyes and broke into a huge smile as the blond prince met his gaze.  Felix was utterly helpless to stop his own mouth curving broadly, puffing up his cheeks.

‘Your Highness,’ he breathed, lungs suddenly empty of air, and bobbed a shallow bow.

‘Prince Felix,’ Jeongin murmured, practically twinkling with delight.

The olive-eyed prince lifted a hand, palm up, and Felix automatically placed his own on top.  His breath caught as Jeongin bent forward to brush a kiss over the back of the Jade Prince’s small hand.

‘I am so glad you came,’ Jeongin said sincerely.

He went to release the blond prince’s hand but Felix tightened his grip before he could stop himself and Jeongin’s hold firmed, his other hand rising so Felix’s was cradled between both of his.  Felix flushed but made no move to step away.

‘Of course I would come,’ he replied.  ‘You have told me many tales of your home these past months.  I have been looking forward to seeing it.’

‘Just the castle?’ Jeongin asked, a playful mournfulness to his expression.

Felix grinned, happiness bubbling in his veins.  ‘And your cousins, whom you did _not_ mention in your letters.’

Jeongin blinked once, slow and deliberate.  ‘Ah, the Hwang twins.’

‘Yes.  I have met Lady Yeji only briefly but she is as lovely as her brother.’  He nibbled his lip, plunged onward.  ‘Thank you for – for sending Lord Hyunjin to greet me this morning.  He was very kind.’

The firelight from the nearby brazier dancing in his eyes, Jeongin smiled once more.  ‘I hoped you would like him.  He, like my aunt and Yeji, is very open-minded.  And I know I said so in the note but I’m sorry I could not visit you sooner –’

Felix passed his empty mead glass to a discreetly-hovering Seungmin and squeezed both his hands around Jeongin’s.  ‘It is of no matter, Jeongin.  You had duties to attend to.  Besides, Lord Hyunjin showed me the library and I spent much of the afternoon reading.’

The Onyx Prince pursed his lips but nodded.  ‘Nonetheless,’ he said, ‘I will make it up to you, Felix.  I must go and speak to the others before the dancing starts but –’ he leaned in close, warm breath tickling Felix’s ear – ‘will you save me the first dance?’

It took the blond prince a moment to reply, having gone still as a statue at Jeongin’s sudden proximity.

‘Yes, my Prince,’ he answered softly.  He turned his head slightly, met Jeongin’s jet eyes.  ‘I will wait for you.’

Almost as soon as Jeongin had disappeared into the shifting crowd of guests, Seungmin reappeared in front of Felix with another drink and handed it over.  He said nothing but a faint smile hovered on his lips.

Felix gratefully took the glass and mumbled, ‘Be quiet,’ before gulping half the contents down.

His companion’s smile merely broadened.

 

 

An echoing gong was struck perhaps quarter of an hour later, signalling the start of the dances.  The first seven were not unscripted dances for pleasure, but rather strictly choreographed sequences during which everyone would be scrutinising everyone else’s partner.

So the fact that Jeongin had asked Felix to be his partner for the very first one had the blond prince feeling nervous on a number of levels.  They would be the complete centre of attention.  All eyes would find their way to him and wonder why he had been chosen.  Those with petty, mean spirits (and there were a few of them) would whisper nasty rumours and lies that would no doubt find their way back to him sooner or later.

Felix fisted his hands in the silken fabric of his skirt and tried to get a hold of his nerves as he moved to one side of the Grand Hall with everyone else, the guests parting to clear the floor.

Only Jeongin, magnificent in his shimmering black gown, remained.  He waited for stillness and silence around him, standing tall and regal.  The musicians waited and, from the high table, the King and a woman clothed in black and purple (likely Hyunjin’s mother) watched.

The Onyx Prince turned deliberately in Felix’s direction and locked gazes with him.  Felix fought not to let his hands tremble as the dark-haired prince approached him sedately, shoulders broad and expression as cool as it had been the first time they met.

When the prince’s trajectory became clear, there was a quiet susurrating as the guests moved a little away from Felix.  The berth drew any eyes yet unsure of where to look straight to him.

‘Prince Felix,’ Jeongin said clearly, stopping with a foot or so between them.  He extended his hand once more.  ‘Will you do me the honour of this dance?’

Dipping his head in a conjoint nod and shallow bow, Felix placed his hand in Jeongin’s again and answered formally, ‘Yes, Prince Jeongin.’

The other prince’s lips twitched as he fought a smile before leading the blond young man out into the centre of the room.  Felix’s heart hammered as Jeongin settled his free hand on Felix’s waist, the Jade Prince raising his to the latter’s shoulder.  The Onyx Prince’s expression softened considerably, reassuring him.

Then the music started and there was no time for worrying, only concentrating on stepping correctly.

The dance was not a fast-paced one but it was over in a blur of adrenaline and sweaty palms.  As everyone else flooded the floor for the second dance, Jeongin squeezed Felix’s hand, whispering, ‘I’ll see you later,’ before they were both snatched up by new partners.

Felix had never been more relieved to see Hyunjin than he was now, the tall lordling bowing and offering the prince his hand.

‘You’re looking very fine this evening, Your Highness,’ Hyunjin murmured as they stepped back and forward, following the rhythm of the dance.

‘Thank you,’ Felix replied on an exhale.  ‘And I could say the same about you.’

Hyunjin’s beam was a refreshing slash of sunshine in a sea of stiff austerity, his gown a similar one to his sister’s.

When he twirled the prince in close again, he said, ‘Why, thank you, very thoughtful of you to say so.  Neither I nor anyone else in this castle hold a candle to you and my cousin, however.’

A thrill of delight prickled over Felix’s skin and he could not suppress his pleased grin.

Hyunjin laughed brightly at the look on the prince’s face and, as the second dance came to a close, the lordling said, ‘I’d bet my horse that the moment these dances are done, His Highness will be back for you.’

‘Ridiculous, there are so many –’

‘Did you not _see_ the way he looked at you?’ Hyunjin interrupted smugly.  He shook his head.  ‘My cousin is many things, Your Highness, and subtle is not one of them.’

With that rather ominous pronouncement, he stepped away and abandoned a startled Felix to his third partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to no-one's surprise, this is Not the last chapter


	5. Propositions

The seventh dance finished and there was another round of applause and bowing before a number of the guests, mostly the older ones, moved away from the dance floor.  Some sat at the little tables, some remained standing, and soon there was conversation and laughter mixing with the musicians’ cheerful music.

Felix was feeling a bit frazzled and he wasted no time in diving to a refreshments table.  He waved off the servant who offered to pour a glass of lemon water for him, content to do the task himself.  Mentally throwing etiquette out the window, the prince inelegantly gulped the cool drink down.

Surveying the array of assorted nibbles available until dinner was announced, Felix plucked something from a gleaming tray and popped it in his mouth.  It was some sort of fruit concoction, drizzled with a honey sauce and balanced on a wafer, all very tasty.  In the interests of not inhaling the entire dish, he thought he should probably move away now.

Leaving his glass on the table, he slowly walked along the edge of the room, running his fingers over the soft wool of his shawl.  The dance floor was a bit clearer but the lively music ensured that plenty of the younger nobles and foreign dignitaries were still on their feet.  Felix saw two of the Ruby Princesses twirl past in striking crimson and gold, Icarsian partners in their arms.

Just as he wondered where the third princess was, a tall woman with braided red hair and fiery eyes appeared in his path.

_Ah.  There she is._

‘Crown Princess Yukyung,’ Felix murmured, inclining his head a fraction.

It had been some years since his last interaction with the tall, haughty princesses of Vorla but he remained on edge, his guard up.

A faint smile flirted over her mouth, her bright eyes heavy-lidded as she returned the slight nod.  ‘Prince Felix.  I would not have guessed that we’d be seeing you here tonight.’

Plain words that hid a thousand possible meanings, few of them particularly nice.

He raised a shoulder in a shrug, holding her gaze.  ‘I am acquainted with Prince Jeongin.  I would be a poor friend to miss such an important birthday.’

Interest sparked in her eyes, as he’d known it would.  ‘Friends, you say?  Then you have surely visited Icarsus before.’

Felix did not allow a single hint of shame to rise up as he shook his head.  ‘No, His Highness first visited me in Sarobil.’

‘Ah, of course,’ Yukyung said, doing an impressive job at keeping her condescension from her voice.  ‘The younger Jade Prince does not travel.’

‘For him, I made an exception,’ Felix corrected.  And then, because he could, he asked ever so politely, ‘Are you and your sisters here by personal invitation, Crown Princess?’

There was a very frosty pause.

‘Our invite was as formal as any other and addressed to all the Vorlan royal family,’ Yukyung replied tightly.

‘Oh, naturally, I expect all the royalty here received as much,’ he said, trying not to seem too smug.  ‘You do not know the prince personally, then?’

The Ruby Princess’s jaw clenched.  ‘I cannot confess I do.  Icarsus is a considerable distance further from my home than from yours, Highness.’

‘Of course, of course,’ Felix agreed.  This was about as much fraught bandying of words as he could stand and he continued, ‘If you will excuse me, Crown Princess, I promised His Highness another dance.’

Barely had she murmured a response before the blond prince was whisking away.

His heart thrummed like a trapped bird behind his ribs but Felix maintained his composure, neither giving into the part of him that wanted to put his head between his knees and pant for breath nor that part that wanted to yell in triumph at having stood up to one of the Vorlan princesses.  He dodged several further attempts to hail him, focused on seeking out either Jeongin or, failing that, one of the Hwang siblings.

Unfortunately, Hyunjin was engaged in boisterous conversation on the other side of the Hall, Yeji was dancing with a remarkably spry old woman, and Felix couldn’t see Jeongin at all.

The Jade Prince glanced to the high table and stiffened as he realised the eyes of both occupants were upon him.  King Jongdae’s face was stern and closed-off, impossible to read, though he did nod in acknowledgement.  Felix hastily dipped a bow in return.  The King’s sister, her eyes as sharp as her children’s, smiled at the anxious prince and lifted her forefinger from the table to discreetly point straight at him.

He blinked, confused.  Why was she –?

‘ _There_ you are,’ Jeongin’s slightly out of breath voice said, behind him again.  ‘Would you please stop disappearing from one end of the Hall to the other every time I try and get near you?’

Lips curving up in delight, Felix turned.  ‘I do beg your pardon, Crown Prince, only I was getting tired of waiting.’

The Onyx Prince huffed shortly through his nose but his eyes twinkled.  ‘Well, I’m here now.  Might I beg another dance, Your Highness?’

‘Hmm, I suppose if you beg _very_ nicely,’ Felix teased, tapping a ponderous finger against his chin.

Challenge gleamed in Jeongin’s coal-black eyes and foreboding kindled in the Jade Prince’s belly.  He had no chance to take back his words, however, before Jeongin stepped away, held out the side of his glittering skirt with one hand, and sank into a deep bow.  It was a small wonder his crown didn’t fall off.

Offering Felix his hand for the third time that evening, the dark-haired prince said, ‘If Your Highness pleases.’

The blond prince looked for any sign of mischief in the other’s expression, but found none and heat crawled up his throat and cheeks.  Not wishing to make any more of a spectacle than they already were, he was quick to accept Jeongin’s hand and allowed the taller man to lead him onto the floor.

‘That was so unnecessary,’ Felix hissed as they fell into step with the couples around them.  His hand rested half on the bare skin of Jeongin’s shoulder, half on the top of his sleeve and it was very distracting.

Jeongin’s eyes curved into crescents as he grinned, clearly quite pleased with himself.  ‘You’re the one who said it,’ he countered.

His right hand squeezed Felix’s waist gently and the blond’s heart skipped a beat, though he fortunately managed not to trip.

They danced without speaking for a time, simply looking at each other, drinking their fill.  Despite obviously being less used to moving in a dress – a ball gown, no less! – than Felix, Jeongin led them to and fro across the marble floor with graceful confidence.  Felix paid no mind to the other dancers, content to follow his partner’s lead.

The music changed but neither prince gave any indication that they were ready to stop, so they did not.  This piece was slower, gentler, making it easier for people to talk while they danced.

‘You are wonderful in this gown,’ Felix ventured, looking up through his lashes.  ‘I am glad to have seen you in one.’

Jeongin smiled, looking a little bashful.  ‘Thank you.  I... I hoped you would like it.  My tailor assured me of its style and there was no end to the praise from my cousins, but...’

Felix was a little awestruck.  ‘You want _my_ approval?  What on earth for?  I’m not one to keep up with what’s fashionable or anything.’

An odd mix of frustration and incredulity passed over Jeongin’s face and he sighed, throwing the blond prince out into a spin.

When they were close again, the dark-haired man said, ‘You wear dresses and you look very, very lovely in them – tonight being no exception.  I trust your opinion.’

Felix went to reply but –

‘No, wait, I’m making excuses.  I want you to approve of this gown, Felix, because I want you to – to like it.  On me, that is.  And I mean _you_ specifically –’

A laugh bubbled out of Felix and Jeongin shut his mouth, ruddy pink staining in his cheeks.

‘Well, I meant what I said,’ the blond prince assured his partner.  ‘You wear the dress beautifully.’

Jeongin’s smile bloomed once more.

 

 

The gong rang out again sometime later, signalling the start of dinner.

A stream of finely-dressed servants poured through a discreet side door carrying large, steaming dishes of food that smelled delicious.  The trays of delicate snacks and jugs of lemon water were whipped away, making room for the main course.

At the same time, the guests all moved to the tables, guided by servants when they could not find the one with their name on it.

Unsurprisingly, given his status, Felix’s table was one of the closest to the back of the Hall and nearest to the high table.  He sighed with relief to see the Ruby Princesses at a neighbouring table, then blinked in surprise when the Hwang twins joined him at his.  Yeji sat on his right, Hyunjin next to her.

‘I thought you would be with your mother and the King,’ Felix said, looking between them.

They exchanged a mischievous smile and Yeji replied, ‘We were supposed to be but as we’re not _technically_ royalty, there’s enough wriggle room that Mother agreed to let us sit with you.’

‘We hope you appreciate our sacrifice,’ Hyunjin grinned.  ‘We’ve left out poor cousin to fend for himself with his relatives.’

Felix glanced up at the high table and saw Jeongin sitting on his father’s right, his aunt on the King’s other side.  Half a dozen others had joined them and Jeongin looked to be the youngest there by two decades at least.

Jeongin met Felix’s gaze at that moment and the blond prince had to bite back a snort at the distinctly plaintive expression on the other’s face.  Then his attention was dragged away by the middle-aged man beside him and Felix turned back to his companions.

‘I am very appreciative,’ he promised them, failing to stifle a snicker.

Yeji laughed.  ‘I’m sure he’ll forgive _you_ , Your Highness, but it may be a while before he forgives either of us.’

 

 

Dinner was served shortly thereafter.  The food was as marvellous as it looked and light conversation provided ambient background noise, the musicians having laid down their instruments for the duration of the meal.

A fierce old woman and her portly husband were Felix and the Hwangs’ tablemates, she a Jasper Princess and he an uncle of King Jongdae’s.  They were perfectly pleasant to talk with, the princess very admiring of the Jade Prince’s gown.

The Icarsian lord expressed interest in why Felix had been Jeongin’s chosen first partner for the dancing but Felix only smiled and passed it off as the secret inner workings of the Onyx Prince.  He was grateful, however, when Hyunjin diverted the older man’s attention with a question about trade.

Two main courses and a round of dessert later, the food was cleared away as quickly as it had arrived and it was time for the gift-giving.

The Onyx Prince, his father, and his aunt stayed at the high table but everyone else came down, gathered in a loose crowd at the foot of the table’s dais.  The gifts were brought in at the back of the crowd, where their owners would receive them and either carry or accompany them to the front and present them to the dark-eyed prince.  Then the gift-giver would go up right to the table so Jeongin could say a quiet word of thanks without everyone else hearing, and then it was the next person’s turn.

The whole thing was awfully ritualistic and tiresomely traditional.

Felix couldn’t decide if he was happy or not that, as one of the highest ranking guests, his gift would be shown towards the end.  As it was, he stood patiently amongst the others, hands clasped in front of him to keep them from shaking, oohing and aahing as appropriate.

All manner of presents were brought forth for Jeongin – jewels, shining swords, glittering bolts of fabric, fashionable clothes, books on every subject, old musical instruments, interesting curios, a velvety black horse.  No plants, though, beyond three rare fruit trees for the royal Icarsian greenhouses.

Then it was Felix’s turn and he slipped away to the back, where Seungmin had just arrived with large terracotta pot held in his arms, the outside decorated with a colourful mosaic.  Bound to a thin stake and about a metre high was a young rose plant with dark green leaves and fat, dark red buds that would lighten when they bloomed.

‘His Royal Highness, Prince Felix of Sarobil!’

Tightly controlling his breathing, the blond prince stepped forward with his chin up and shoulders down, exuding cool confidence to the very best of his ability.  Seungmin felt into step just behind him and together they paused before the dais, bowing.

‘Your Highness,’ Felix said, his deep voice cutting through the rustling whispers.  ‘I bring you a winter rose from the gardens of my home.  I recalled your fondness for them when you visited and thought you would enjoy the addition to your own garden.’

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he was visibly delighted for a moment before he schooled his expression.  He inclined his head and Felix lifted the hem of his silver-shot skirt, gracefully ascending the two steps to the high table.

He dipped a bow to all three who sat there but his gaze was focused on Jeongin alone.

The Onyx Prince’s coal-black eyes had a softness to them that belied his calm, ‘Thank you for the rose, Your Highness.  It is welcome in my home.’

Felix couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to his words but there was no time to think on it now.  He offered a small, sincere smile and descended from the dais, rejoining the gathered guests as Seungmin handed the rose over to one of the three servants standing on hand to receive the prince’s presents.

There were not many gift-givers after Felix besides his relatives.  Hyunjin had written Jeongin a thin, gilt-edged book of songs and poetry.  Yeji gave her cousin tiny garden filled with perfectly-groomed bonsai trees, set out on a solid gold tray as long as Felix’s arm.  The princess – Felix really needed to ask Seungmin for her name – had had made a new greenhouse _and_ garden section for him, while King Jongdae had commissioned an expansive public orchard in the capital city in Jeongin’s name.

Noting the way the King and his sister side-eyed each other, Felix rather got the feeling they were trying to outdo one another.

Jeongin stood and thanked them all for their wonderful gifts and then the music started up again, trays of sparkling drinks appeared, and the dance floor was flooded by enthusiastic dancers.  This was the final section of the event – dancing ‘til dawn or, for those without the stamina to quite manage that, as long as one could stand.  Formality was thrown forcefully out the window, everyone was dancing with everyone else, and it didn’t take long for spots of rosy pink to appear on many cheeks, whether induced by alcohol or the swiftly rising temperature in the Great Hall.

Felix lost sight of Jeongin almost immediately but that was alright because Yeji was beside him, a beautiful smile on her pale face as she asked him for a dance.  Delighted, he accepted at once and they joined in the quick-paced, energetic dancing, soon passing from partner to partner.

It was some time later that the Jade Prince excused himself form the dancefloor, taking refuge on the side of the Hall, a glass of something sweet in his hand.  He was panting faintly, skin flushed with warmth, cheeks aching from grinning for so long.  He knew only a few of the people with whom he’d taken a turn in the past hour or so but it mattered not – they’d all been pleasant and lively.

Felix could not recall having ever had such a marvellous time at a party.

‘Prince Felix.’

He turned, gown rustling, to see a servant holding out a small, folded piece of paper.

Frowning in confusion, the prince took it and murmured, ‘Thank you.’

Setting his glass down on the table he stood by, Felix unfolded the note with his back to the rest of the Hall.  He did not wish to draw the attention of prying eyes.  Upon seeing the note’s contents, his heart fluttered and he smiled automatically.

_My Prince,_

_I would see my rose settled in its new home before the night is out.  Will you join me?_

_J_

Refolding the paper, Felix looked up at the patiently waiting servant.

‘Do you have an answer, Your Highness?’ they asked quietly.

‘Yes,’ he replied, ‘but how –’

‘If Your Highness will please follow me,’ the servant smoothly interrupted, gesturing towards a nearby side door.

‘Oh.’  Felix blinked, surprised.  ‘Of course.’

A quick glance over his shoulder ensured no-one was paying him much attention so Felix followed the servant out through the door, finding himself in a tall, narrow corridor that he suspected was mostly used by the castle staff.  The temperature dropped sharply outside of the Great Hall and Felix shivered, regretting not retrieving his cashmere wrap before they left.

The corridor ran parallel to the Hall and when the door at the end revealed a frosted stone pathway, Felix was not surprised to see warm gold light pouring out of huge windows up to his left.  Shadows danced through the warm pools, the guests continuing in their revelry, and he could only thank the gods the night was still and calm thus far.

He stepped outside and wasn’t sure if he was happier to see Jeongin (whom Felix noted had divested himself of his crown) or the large fur coat he held.

‘It’s _icy_ ,’ the blond prince gasped, breath fogging before him as Jeongin quickly swaddled him in the coat.

‘It’ll get colder.’

‘You need a way to get to your greenhouses without going outside,’ Felix huffed, burying his hands in his sleeves.

‘We are having one made but it’s not finished yet,’ Jeongin said with a smile, pulling his own coat tighter around himself.

‘Humph.  Lead the way then, Your Highness,’ Felix sniffed, his nose already threatening to run as he shamelessly invaded Jeongin’s space and linked their arms.

The Onyx Prince’s smile widened and he started down the path.

The servant who had guided Felix thus far disappeared back inside while another servant, taller and also warmly dressed, walked ahead of the princes.  In one arm, the man carried the potted rose and in his other hand was an oil lamp.  It did not take long for them to reach the greenhouse, which was fortunate because, coat or not, Felix was going to freeze into a very well-dressed snowman if he stayed outside much longer.

Inside the greenhouse was much warmer, hot air being pumped in through great big pipes set at intervals into the lower walls.

Felix sighed in relief and immediately trotted over to the nearest one, taking care not to knock any pots or plants with his wide skirts.  He turned around in time to see the servant leave with the lamp, having lit the two on the table by the door.  The flickering flames cast a lovely glow over the rose plant.

‘Are you still cold?’ Jeongin asked, sweeping past a table covered in delicate little succulents and coming over to him.

The Jade Prince, momentarily distracted by how deep his companion’s dark eyes seemed in the dim light, blinked rapidly and looked away.  Hopefully the flush crawling up his cheeks could be blamed on the chill.

‘A bit,’ he hedged, holding his hands out over the vent.  ‘I’ll warm up quickly, don’t worry.’

Jeongin, however, was already shrugging out of his own coat, baring creamy skin and his shimmering gold-and-black dress.

‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ Felix protested, pushing the dark grey coat away when the dark-haired prince held it out.  ‘I said I’ll be _fine_ , Jeongin.  You’re not freezing to death on my account!’

‘You are cold and I am not,’ Jeongin argued.  ‘I’m much more used to these temperatures than you so take the damn coat.’

Felix gaped in disbelief but Jeongin met his gaze, jaw set stubbornly.

‘Gah, you’re _terrible_ ,’ the blond prince grumbled, snatching the fur coat and draping it around his shoulders.

A bright smile unfurled across Jeongin’s face and Felix felt his heart lurch at the sight.

‘You look very cute,’ the Onyx Prince promised, patting Felix’s shoulder before returning to the rose.

Admittedly feeling warmer already, the Jade Prince only muttered incomprehensibly under his breath.

Jeongin then set about finding the perfect spot for his new plant, asking Felix’s opinion as they moved further into the greenhouse.  With few roses as delicate as the Sarobil one, there was no table specifically for roses.  Instead, they shared one of the lower ones with a collection of beautiful plants from way out east, the flowers at least as large as Felix’s hand and very colourful.

The princes worked together to shift the pots around and make room for the new red rose.  Felix instructed Jeongin on how to care for it and what to feed it, ever so lightly brushing a fingertip over one of the crimson buds.

‘These will bloom in a day or two, I should think,’ the blond prince murmured.  ‘I hope I am still here to see it.’

‘Stay, then,’ Jeongin said, equally softly.  ‘There is no rush to leave.  Stay until the flowers open.’

Felix looked up at the Onyx Prince from under his lashes, suddenly shy for reasons he could not place.  ‘I don’t want to be a nuisance –’

‘Have I given the impression that you would be one?’ Jeongin asked, worry furrowing his brow.  ‘Because you would not be, Felix, you would be – you _are_ very welcome here.’

A faint smile tugging at his mouth, Felix replied, ‘That is very kind of you to say but I’m sure you have duties that require your attention as Crown Prince.  Gods only know how busy my brother is.’

Jeongin shook his head, stepping forward and gently taking Felix’s small hands in his.  ‘My duties are nothing unmanageable and I can delegate for a few days.  Besides, I’d likely get through all the meetings and hearings and document-writing _much_ quicker if I knew I could see you afterward.’

The smile grew a little.  ‘Your father and aunt wouldn’t throw me out for distracting the Prince from his duties?’

A peal of laughter burst from the dark-haired prince, his eyes curving into delicate crescents.  ‘No, they would not.  In fact, they might implore you to stay so I apply myself with enthusiasm more regularly.’

Felix bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth.  ‘Well,’ he said hesitantly.  ‘If you’re quite sure... I could send a message to Mother first thing in the morning.’

‘Yes!’ Jeongin cheered, squeezing the Jade Prince’s hands.  ‘Write a note before bed and give it to the servants tonight; they’ll ensure it is sent with the dawn.’

Fairly giddy with delight, Felix giggled and nodded.  ‘Alright then, I will.’

‘Wonderful!’

Jeongin then made as if to release Felix and step away but the dark-eyed prince paused, his gaze heavy on the blond prince.

‘What is it?’ Felix asked self-consciously.  ‘Do you want your coat back?’

‘No, no,’ the Onyx Prince denied at once, his voice suddenly so soft again.  ‘I just – I wonder.’

The Jade Prince cocked his head.

‘I wonder, my Prince,’ Jeongin murmured, ‘if I might kiss you?’

Felix blushed from head to toe at once, tightly clenching Jeongin’s hands.

‘There is no obligation,’ the Onyx Prince added quickly, ‘if you do not wish me to.  I promise.’

Eyes fixed on his skirt, Felix whispered, ‘I would not mind it.  I – I would quite like it if you did.’

Jeongin inhaled so sharply he nearly choked, coughing instead and making Felix look up in concern.

‘R– really?  I may?’ the younger prince asked.

Already breathless with anticipation, Felix nodded.  ‘You may.’

‘Then – then close your eyes.’

Swallowing hard, Felix did so.  He felt one of Jeongin’s hands leave his own, gently cupping his flushed cheek, thumb stoking over his skin.  He heard the quiet sounds of shifting fabric and his lips parted slightly, tingling.

And then a warm mouth pressed against his own, smooth and gentle.  Felix’s heart raced loudly in his ears and kissed the prince back, leaning into the touch on his face.  He placed his free hand on Jeongin’s waist, felt the younger sigh against his lips.

The kiss was sweet and lovely and by the time they pulled apart, Felix thought that he must be visibly glowing.

They grinned at each other, bashful and affectionate, then leaned in again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be finished two days ago but!! here we are!!! pls i cannot rush scenes where Things (TM) are happening and it kept getting longer and Mum kept distracting me with British murder mystery TV shows (the og Morse and Shetland) but never mind!!!! we finally have a Kith and im f i n a l l y giving what i promised in the tags :'))
> 
>  
> 
> //EDIT: right so im up to my eyeballs in my story for the skz fic fest atm so the last chapter for this is gonna be a little while. in the meantime, have some more [fantastic art](https://twitter.com/Accio_Whiskers/status/1159575878680137729?s=20) of lix in his ball dress. also my past self and i have been in communication and decided i can plug my twt again for anyone who wants to swing by - @ bluetown_ivy


	6. A Visit from the Twins

Felix stayed in Icarsus for a week.

During that time, he was given an extensive tour of the grounds by Jeongin and, when the Onyx Prince was not available, the Hwang twins.  He spent many hours in the library reading about Icarsian gardening practices and many more going around the greenhouses, inspecting the plants and talking to the gardeners.  The rose he’d gifted to Jeongin bloomed three days after the ball to the delight of both princes, the blooms soft as velvet.

Lady Yeji convinced him to go horse-riding with her on a clear day and, despite his initial reservations, Felix had to admit he had a wonderful time.  The snow was crisp and fresh, no cause for concern for the beautiful horses they rode, and the wintry scene around the castle was a stunning sight to behold.  They even stopped for a while to build snowmen, during which time Yeji took the opportunity to lightly tease Felix about his blatant attraction to her cousin.  He threw a snowball at her in response and by the time they got back on the horses, they were both flushed with exertion, breathless with laughter, and a bit wet.

Between all the adventures and excitement, many kisses were exchanged.

The morning following the ball, Felix was a little anxious, unsure if Jeongin’s feelings might have lessened by light of day.  But the Onyx Prince sought him out in his rooms immediately after breakfast and with bright eyes and a soft smile asked if he might beg a kiss.  The Jade Prince went pink with shy delight and Seungmin quickly found a reason to not be in the room, giving the two some privacy.

‘Yes, my Prince,’ Felix said, taking one of Jeongin’s hands in his, ‘you may have a kiss.’

It was a bit of an awkward fit to start with, as they were both smiling, but they soon found their rhythm.  Jeongin cradled the blond’s face, an action Felix had discovered the other prince liked to do, while his own free hand curled into the back of Jeongin’s jacket.  They sipped sweetly at each other’s mouths for several minutes, close enough that the tips of their shoes were bumping.

At last they broke for air, and Jeongin, a little breathless, murmured, ‘Good morning, Felix.’

The Jade Prince beamed.  ‘You are spoiling me,’ he teased.  ‘I shall be expecting this every morning now.’

‘I will take care not to disappoint you then,’ was the determined reply.

 

 

The week came to an end sooner than either prince would have liked but they did their best to not let it be too sad of an affair.

‘I am not an experienced host,’ Felix confessed, ‘but I invite the three of you to visit me in my home any time you should please.  I would show you all the joys of Sarobil as I have seen Icarsus.’

‘Of course!’ Hyunjin replied enthusiastically, foregoing all formality and hauling the blond prince into a brief, tight hug.

‘That is an invitation we shall accept with pleasure,’ Yeji continued cheerfully, taking the Jade Prince’s hands and squeezing them when her brother released him.  ‘Safe travels and keep well, Your Highness.’

The twins retreated a step as Felix turned to Jeongin, who was valiantly attempting not look mournful.  The fair-haired prince laughed softly and leaned in to place a fleeting kiss on the pouting mouth before him.

‘Write to me soon, won’t you?’ he asked quietly.

Jeongin nodded firmly.  ‘I will,’ he promised.  ‘And with any luck, I’ll be able to visit before mid-spring.’  A moment of hesitation, then: ‘Will you wait for me, Prince Felix?’

Smiling at the question, Felix tutted, ‘I told you already, did I not?’

Olive eyes blinked at him in confusion and the Jade Prince sighed.

‘Yes, my Prince.  I will wait for you.’  The answer was exactly the same as what Felix had said when Jeongin asked him to be his first dance partner at the ball.

The Onyx Prince’s eyes widened and he dipped into a bow, feathering a kiss over the back of Felix’s gloved hand.  ‘I shall endeavour not to keep you waiting too long.’

With that promise warm in his heart, Felix climbed into the waiting carriage, allowing Seungmin to throw a thick fur over his lap, and they returned to Sarobil.

 

 

Winter slowly turned to spring, the days growing longer, the nights less bitterly cold, and the gardens coming to life once more.

Felix was kept busy with his duties after his extended stay in Icarsus, which he was thankful for, as it stopped him moping.  His mother and Chan were both delighted when they had heard about his and Jeongin’s developing feelings for one another, and he thought that perhaps the Queen had given him extra things to do so he could not miss the Onyx Prince too much.

Jeongin stuck to his word and wrote often, a new letter arriving every two weeks or so, to which Felix replied with equally lengthy missives.  The blond prince wrote about daily affairs in the palace, what gossip he had picked up, how the gardens were faring, and which corner of the world his brother had set off to now.  As far as Felix could tell, it seemed that there could be no part of this continent and the neighbouring one that Chan had not visited.

Mid-spring approached and the Jade Prince’s hopes of seeing Jeongin again rose.  Unfortunately, when he asked the latter if he would indeed be able to visit, the Onyx Prince’s response was not overly promising.  An urgent matter had come up in a city at the far end of Icarsus, which would require Jeongin’s presence for several weeks at least.

Felix tried not to be too disheartened by this, taking happiness in the other letter he’d received.  This one was signed by both Hyunjin and Yeji and it was a request to visit.  Cheered somewhat at the thought of seeing the twins again, Felix wrote a reply to both letters promptly, wishing Jeongin luck with his civil matter and welcoming the Hwangs.

Before he asked Seungmin to send the messages, however, he hunted down the Queen, who was in her private study.  He knocked, announcing himself when she asked who was there and she bade him enter.  Quietly opening the door, Felix stepped inside, the gold and cream skirt of his dress rustling softly, and saw his mother was at her desk reading something that looked very official.

She looked up his entry, her pale eyes gleaming in the lamplight.  Felix dipped a hasty curtsy and she smiled.

‘Good afternoon, little dragon.’

He fought the urge to wince.  ‘Good afternoon, Mother.’

‘Why do you seek me out today?’ she asked.

‘Prince Jeongin’s cousins, Lord Hwang Hyunjin and Lady Hwang Yeji, have requested to come and visit me and to stay a few days.  May I grant them permission?’

The Queen leaned back in her chair, brows rising.  ‘Oh?’ she said, sounding quite delighted.  ‘Have you ever played host before, Felix?’

The prince shook his head.  ‘No, but I _did_ pay attention in my etiquette classes.  Besides, they are both very nice, so I’m sure they’ll forgive me for any mistakes I make.’

His mother’s smile widened.  ‘The Onyx Prince will not be joining them, then?’

‘He tells me he is busy with state affairs,’ Felix replied, trying not sound too forlorn.

‘Ah, a pity.  Nevertheless, you may indeed invite Lord and Lady Hwang to the palace.  When can we expect them?’

Visibly brightening, Felix said, ‘Ten days from now.’

The Queen inclined her head.  ‘Very well.  Go and send you letter, little dragon.  I look forward to meeting your friends.’

Hoping his mother wouldn’t embarrass him too terribly in front of the twins, Felix thanked her and left the study, returning to his own rooms.  There he sealed both letters and passed them to Seungmin to post.

‘It is good to see you so happy again, Your Highness,’ the dark-haired servant said honestly as he opened the door.

Then he slipped out before Felix could do more than blink at him in surprise.

 

 

The next few days were a whirlwind of preparation.  As the Queen had correctly surmised, Felix had never personally hosted guests before and, determined to make a good impression, the prince was pedantic to the point of irritation at how things should be.  Eventually, Seungmin towed him away from the adjoining apartments that the twins would sleep in, lest a chambermaid suffocate him with a pillowcase.

The servant led a fretting Felix to the library and suggested that they collect some books that each of the Hwangs might like, so that they could be moved to the shelves in the guest apartments.  Horrified that he had not thought of that himself, Felix immediately set to his new task, amassing an armload of texts on avian wildlife and epic poetry for Hyunjin, while for Yeji he chose books about bonsais, flower-arranging, and horses.

Seungmin did not even _try_ to hide his amusement as Felix attempted to carry a teetering mountain of books from the library, much to the distress of the librarian, who was rightfully concerned that the prince might stumble and disappear forever under the pile.  When said mountain began to wobble alarmingly, Seungmin swooped in and grabbed the top half of the stack in Felix’s arms.  The prince protested, but quickly fell silent as he was subjected to a gimlet stare.

At last, the day came for the Hwangs to arrive and Felix was all but bouncing in excitement as he stood at the palace entrance.  He was clad in a jade-green and sky-blue gown, the gauze sleeves embroidered with tiny flowers in honour of springtime.

The midday bells had not finished ringing when a large carriage drawn by six impressively well-built horses came clattering up the driveway towards the front steps.  The coach pulled to a rocking halt and a Sarobil footman stepped forward to open the door.  Yeji climbed out first, immediately followed by her brother, both of them dressed in comfortable travelling clothes.  They beamed identical grins at Felix, who was already smiling widely.

‘Greetings, Lady Yeji, Lord Hyunjin,’ the prince said formally, dipping a shallow curtsey as befit his higher status.  ‘I welcome you on behalf of all Sarobil to my homeland.’

The twins bowed, their genuflection deeper than his.

‘We thank you for the welcome, Your Highness,’ Hyunjin smoothly returned.  ‘My sister and I are very happy to at least be here.’

The formalities now out of the way, Felix wasted no time in stepping forward and giving them each a quick, firm hug, which they returned with delight.

‘I hope the journey was not too taxing,’ he said as he stepped back, hands clasped neatly in front of him.  ‘Please, come inside.  I will show you to your rooms.’

‘When are we to meet Her Majesty?’ Yeji asked, she and her twin flanking the prince; as members of the Icarsian royal family, they were obliged to greet the Queen before the day was out.

‘Later this afternoon,’ Felix replied, nodding to a servant who had opened a door for them.  ‘The Queen is in a meeting with her ministers at present.’

He led the twins through the palace and they made many appreciative comments.  The castle in Icarsus was a grand building, designed to weather the terrible mountain snow storms.  Sarobil’s palace, however, had a more elegant structure; the seasons were much more forgiving here, so there was more of a focus on beautiful and innovative architecture.

When they reached the guest apartments, Felix asked if they wished to rest a while.

‘No, no,’ Yeji replied emphatically.  ‘A few minutes to freshen up, no more.’

Hyunjin nodded in agreement with her so the prince smiled and said, ‘Very well.  Please, take as long as you need.  When you are ready, there will be a servant outside to guide you to my private sitting room; we can eat and talk there.’

With that, he took his leave of the room, quietly closing the door behind himself.  He left appropriate instructions with the maid waiting in the hallway, before nearly skipping off to his own part of the palace.

Seungmin was there, of course, arranging several trays of light refreshments on the table.

Turning at the Jade Prince’s arrival, Seungmin asked, ‘How did it go, then?’

Felix beamed and clapped his hands in delight.  ‘Wonderfully!  Thank you for getting things ready in here; they will be along soon.’

Dipping his head in acknowledgement, Seungmin finished his arrangements and melted away into the woodwork.

The twins were shown in barely quarter of an hour later and they sat with Felix, thanking him for his hospitality.  He waved their thanks aside and soon they were all engaged in conversation, catching one another up on their news and sharing whatever interesting titbits they’d picked up.  Hyunjin and Yeji were sure to convey Jeongin’s apologies for his absence, making Felix flush.  That only encouraged them, of course, and they began telling him all about how terribly forlorn the Onyx Prince had been since Felix departed Icarsus.

Fortunately, the blond prince was spared too much teasing, when a light knock came at the door and Seungmin stepped in to announce that the Queen’s meeting was finished and she was ready to receive the Hwangs.

Felix assured the twins that they were both perfectly presentable and then they all bustled off to the Queen’s private rooms.  To her son’s immense relief, she was a gracious host and refrained from making any sly comments, although he doubted that would last.  She did so _love_ to tease him, after all.  Felix supposed he ought to be thankful that Chan wasn’t still here too.

The audience with the Queen was short, but when she excused them, Hyunjin unexpectedly stepped forward.

‘Your Majesty,’ he said politely.  ‘I have been charged with delivering a letter to you from the Icarsian royal family.’  Glancing briefly at the others, he added, ‘I was instructed to present it to you privately.’

Felix blinked in surprise.  What on earth could that be about?

The Queen inclined her head, the epitome of a regal monarch.  ‘Very well.  Felix, Lady Yeji – until we meet again.’

The pair bobbed curtsies to her and promptly departed, though Felix noted that Yeji did not look as confused as he felt.

‘Do you know what that’s about?’ he asked curiously as they made their way back to his quarters, arm in arm.

The dark-eyed young woman slanted a mischievous smile in his direction.  ‘Perhaps,’ she replied mysteriously, before changing the topic.  ‘Will you show me the gardens, Felix?  I have heard a great many wonderful stories about them from my cousin.’

Forcibly swallowing down his growing interest in Hyunjin’s letter, the Jade Prince smiled.  ‘Of course!  Come, let us go this way.  Flowers bloom all year around but now is the best time of year to visit, for everything is growing.’

He led her from the palace out into an expansive courtyard.  A tall marble fountain bubbled away in the centre, the outdoors badminton court was over to the right, and ahead of them was a short flight of stone steps which led to the famous Rose Garden.

‘Oh, do you play?’ Yeji asked brightly, pointing to the court.

Felix nodded.  ‘It was the one sport I liked as a child,’ he admitted.  ‘Chan plays with me sometimes, but usually it’s Seungmin and I.’

‘Well, you shall have to play a game with me before we leave,’ Yeji implored, a devastating pout taking over her expression.

‘As you wish,’ Felix grinned, and then they made their way down the stairs.

The afternoon passed very pleasantly.  Yeji swiftly fell in love with the gardens and when the Jade Prince showed her the greenhouses with all their tiny, delicate plants (including a few bonsais) she outright cooed.  Then she turned to him with huge, shimmering eyes and begged him let them stay a while.  As a regular visitor to the greenhouses, this was no hardship for Felix, so he agreed at once.

It was several hours later that they returned to the castle, deep in discussion about the proper methods for taking care of tropical ferns.  However, they’d barely entered inside when Hyunjin appeared out of nowhere, beaming beatifically.

‘And just where have you been all afternoon?’ Yeji demanded, swatting her brother’s arm.

‘I was with the Queen,’ he protested, hastily putting Felix between them so she couldn’t hit him again.

‘This whole time?’ she prodded, suspicious.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ he answered emphatically, before turning his attention to the slightly bemused prince.  ‘Felix.  Her Majesty has asked me to tell you that she requests your presence in her study immediately.’

Felix’s brows rose.  ‘This isn’t to do with that letter of yours, is it?’

Hyunjin’s smile took a turn for the smug.  ‘That’s not for me to say.  Off you go then, we’ll find our way back to our rooms, don’t worry.’

Severely mistrusting everything about this situation, Felix nonetheless hitched up the front hem of his dress and trotted quickly up the stairs, heading for his mother’s rooms again.  Hopefully, everything would be explained there.

He knocked on the study door and was called to enter.

‘Good afternoon, Mother,’ he said, bobbing a shallow curtsey.  ‘Lord Hyunjin said you wish to see me.’

Pale jade eyes met his own and the Queen smiled, her expression frighteningly similar to Hyunjin’s.

‘Yes, I did and do,’ she agreed.  ‘Come, sit.’

She gestured to the chair opposite her desk and, a little hesitant, he did so, folding his hands neatly in his lap.  He saw a loosely folded letter written on heavy cream paper in front of her and presumed that to be the Icarsian missive.

‘This letter,’ the Queen began, ‘may be for me, but the message it holds is for you, Felix.  It is an important one that I want you to consider carefully before giving any answer to, do you understand?’

Wide-eyed, Felix nodded.  ‘I understand.’

‘Good.’  She leaned back in her seat, draping her arms over the carved armrests.  ‘I will not delay any longer, then.  The letter is a formal one from the Onyx Prince, Crown Prince Jeongin.’

He gulped.  For her to use Jeongin’s full title must mean it was _very_ formal.

‘He is asking, little dragon, for the right to court you.’

What.

_What._

Felix’s jaw dropped and he stared at his mother, astonished.

She smiled faintly.  ‘As you know, it is proper for the request to be made to the sovereign, but the decision is entirely up to you.’

Scrambling to pull himself together, Felix cleared his throat and sat up straighter.  He wracked his mind, trying to remember what he’d learned in his lessons about this particular royal ritual.

‘It’s – it’s quite a long process, isn’t it?’ he asked, voice husky with shock.  ‘If I say, well, if I were to say yes now, that’s not irreversible, is it?’

The Queen’s smile widened a fraction.  ‘Correct.  If you give the Crown Prince permission, you will receive the first courting gift, which I imagine Lord and Lady Hwang will have brought with them.  There are six courting gifts to be given.  Only when the last one is offered is your decision binding.’

The prince slumped in his seat, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.  He took a couple of deep, slow breaths, then sat up straight again.  He met his mother’s gaze once more and felt a flicker of resolve steel his spine.  This was all a shock, yes, very surprising, quite unexpected – but it was not unwelcome.  Felix was already halfway in love with the Onyx Prince and he imagined it would not be difficult to fall all the way.

‘I have my answer,’ he said.

‘And you are quite sure of it?’ she asked, arching one pale brow.

‘I am,’ he replied firmly.

‘Then tell me, little dragon.  Do you give the Icarsian Crown Prince the right to court you?’

Felix’s pulse spiked just at hearing the words again, but his voice was steady when he spoke.

‘I do.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lithen.
> 
> LITHEN. only one more. i swEAR.
> 
> also Hi long time no see, i've been intensively writing my skzfest fic :D which is now finished :D but won't be posted for a month or so : D and Boi have i got stories to be getting on with in the meantime!! the creative grind never stops babey (except when it does, but we don't talk about that). im gonna do smth for goretober and it's gonna be gr8. and im gonna pick up the baf sequel again for nanowrimo. pray for me thx
> 
> and!! check out the notes in the last chapter, we have new fanart and i posted a link there!!


	7. The First Courting Gifts

The first courting gift was carefully wrapped in half a dozen layers of colourful tissue paper and tied with a silk ribbon, the shade of light green almost exactly the same as Felix’s eyes.

The Jade Prince swept into Hyunjin and Yeji’s rooms mere minutes after giving his mother permission to send a formal affirmative reply to Jeongin.  He was breathless, both at the sudden exertion and the heaving tide of emotion swirling through him, and he barely paused to knock before going in.  His hair was messy from his mad dash and his skirts were a disaster but he didn’t care.

The twins stared at him, wide-eyed, hopeful.

‘Where is it?’ he demanded.  ‘Where is the first gift?’

And they broke into beaming smiles, Hyunjin outright laughing in relieved delight.  Yeji dived forward and grabbed the prince’s hands, squeezing them tightly as she tugged him over to the couch.  She sat next to him and Hyunjin returned from wherever he’d disappeared to.  He set the brightly-wrapped parcel down on Felix’s lap and the prince felt his breath catch in his throat.

He rubbed the ribbon between his fingers, marvelling at how close the colour was.  His touch was careful, reverential as he undid the bow and passed the ribbon into Yeji’s care.  Determined not to cry at _least_ until he’d opened the present, Felix made his way through the extensive wrapping, knowing he was not the only one watching with avid interest.

Ten layers later, only the final sheet of tissue remained.  Felix drew it back and gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth, hearing a quieter echo from his right.

Before him lay a neatly folded, cornflower-blue, satin dress decorated with silver embroidery and white seed pearls.

‘It’s beautiful,’ the prince whispered, hardly daring to touch the gown.

But the twins were impatient.

‘Go on, pick it up,’ Hyunjin murmured, nudging him.

Felix heard Yeji hissing at her brother over his head but he ignored that, gently taking hold of the dress’s shoulders and standing up, extending his gift out before him.  The skirt was long and full, the bodice covered in a fine fretwork of silver lace and pearls; the collar was a shallow scoop and the short, voluminous sleeves would reveal the shoulders of the wearer.

It was _beyond_ beautiful and oh, Felix did so wish Jeongin was here right now.  He’d sweep the Onyx Prince up in his arms and –

‘What are those?’

Felix blinked himself back to the present moment, turning to look at Yeji in curiosity.  She pointed to the ground behind the dress, which he duly lowered, only to squeak in shock.  Quickly passing the gown to Hyunjin, who was also leaning forward in interest, the prince bent down and picked up the pair of crimson velvet slippers that had been hiding in the folds of the dress.

‘I thought there was only one present,’ Felix breathed, turning over the shoes to admire the impressively delicate craftsmanship.

‘Well, what good is a dress without shoes, hmm?’ Yeji commented lightly, eyes curving up into happy crescents as he sat next to her again.

‘So,’ Hyunjin began, draping the blue silk gown over the slightly stunned prince’s lap, ‘our cousin is courting you now, hmm?’

Felix swallowed thickly, looking down at the two wonderful parts of Jeongin’s first courting gift to him.  The reality of the situation settled on his shoulders like a particularly heavy mantle, but it was not uncomfortable.  He trusted the Onyx Prince and there was time yet to get used to this.  Five more gifts worth of time before his decision was final.

Not that he thought he’d be changing his mind.

‘Yes,’ he replied at last, a happy little smile unfurling across his face.  ‘He is.’

 

 

Felix was a touch distracted for the rest of the Hwangs’ stay.  He apologised frequently, appalled at his inability to be a good host, but they both told him to hush and not worry.  In fact, they seemed positively delighted every time they found him staring into the distance with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

However, when he wasn’t busy thinking about Jeongin, Felix managed to do quite well at keeping his guests entertained.  Yeji turned out to be really very good at badminton so the courts were frequently in use, Hyunjin perched on one side keeping score or busy reading the books in his room about Sarobil’s birds.

The trio, accompanied by Seungmin and a single Icarsian guard, also made two separate trips to the capital city on horseback, the weather entirely too nice to bring out a carriage.  On the first day they went, a harvest festival was taking place and there was plenty to explore, watch, and eat.  Of course, the presence of a royal and two foreign dignitaries upped the excitement by several notches and it was a wonder that they were able to leave before sundown.  When at last they really had to decline any more sweetmeats and good luck charms offered to them, the little group made their way back to the palace with bright eyes and wide smiles.

The day before the Icarsians were due to leave, a second expedition to the city was made.  Further exploration was done and the twins purchased a few items to take back home with them.  They bought things for themselves, but also a bottle of lavender oil for their mother, who was very fond of the scent, and a pouch of aromatic tea often used for calming the mind before sleep for Jeongin.

At last, the final day dawned and the Hwangs were ready to go by noon.  Felix wanted very much to give them a letter from him to their cousin, but etiquette demanded that with the courtship accepted, Jeongin must be the first to make contact.  Never had Felix loathed tradition quite as much as he did now and it was with gritted teeth that he refrained from writing so much as a note.

‘Thank you for hosting us, Your Highness,’ Yeji said, before embracing the Jade Prince.  ‘It has been a delight to visit your home.’

‘The pleasure was mine, I assure you,’ he demurred.

Hyunjin then hauled him in for a rather more enthusiastic hug.  ‘Good luck,’ the lordling said with shameless cheer.  ‘I shouldn’t think it’ll be _too_ long before we next see each other, Your Highness.’

He pulled back and winked, making Felix laugh.

‘I hope not, Lord Hyunjin, Lady Yeji,’ Felix replied.  ‘Safe journey home!’

With that, the twins climbed up into their carriage.  The coachman flicked his reins and the horses surged forward, swiftly whisking the little party of Icarsians out of sight.  Felix stayed on the stairs for a long moment, hand still raised in farewell.

Only then did he go and do what he had forbade himself from doing until his guests had departed.

He went straight up to his rooms, pulled the blue satin dress and the red velvet slippers out from where they’d been _very_ carefully tucked away in his huge wardrobe, and spent some considerable time simply admiring them.  He hadn’t even tried any of the items on; the prince had been well aware that should he so much as slip a toe into one of the slippers, he’d have to get into the dress too and probably spend half the day staring at himself in the mirror.

Of course, now that the Hwangs were gone, there was nothing to stop Felix from doing exactly that.

‘Seungmin,’ he called from his bedroom, fairly sure his trusted companion was in the adjacent sitting room.

A moment later, the door clicked open and a familiar face poked through.  ‘Your Highness?’

‘Help me change into Jeongin’s dress, would you?’ Felix asked, a touch bashful.

Smiling knowingly, Seungmin stepped inside and shut the door behind himself before approaching.  ‘Of course, my Prince.’

Naturally, the gown looked beautiful on him and Felix felt himself slip just a little further in love.

 

 

A very short note from Jeongin arrived for Felix by express delivery only two days later.  It read:

_My dear Prince Felix,_

_This civil matter will be cleared faster than I expected.  Please expect my presence at the Jade Palace three weeks hence.  If you cannot be there then, it is no matter; I shall wait until you arrive._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Jeongin_

_P.S. I hope the first gift was to your taste.  I shall bring the second with me._

Felix looked up from the letter, wide-eyed.  As the courier had not yet departed, he dived over to his writing desk to source a pen and clean sheet of paper.  He composed a hasty reply, in which he expressed great delight at the Onyx Prince’s declaration, and the courier departed shortly thereafter.

‘So,’ the Queen said over dinner that evening, a twinkle in her eye.  ‘We shall soon play host to the Icarsian prince.  Have you updated Chan?’

Blinking in surprise, Felix shook his head.  ‘No, I had not thought to yet.’

‘For shame,’ his mother tutted.  ‘He is your older brother.  I should think he will be very interested.’

‘But he won’t even have my first letter yet,’ Felix protested.  ‘The one about the courtship.  And there will be plenty of less difficult times for Chan to meet Prince Jeongin; why should I let him know of this one?’

The Queen smiled like a cat with the cream and the Jade Prince got the distinct impression that he was missing something here.

‘Your arguments are reasonable,’ she replied, ‘but I strongly recommend you do as I have advised.  Chan is likely to be cross otherwise.’

To Felix’s considerable frustration, that was all she would say on the matter.  Resigned to his mother’s mysterious ways, he did indeed pen the Crown Prince a brief letter with his most recent news.

Then there was nothing to distract him from three excruciating weeks of waiting.  Had time ever gone so slowly as over those days?  Felix did not think so and he struggled not to go mad with impatience (or drive any of the household staff to madness, either).  Fortunately, there were still lessons to be had, official events to preside over as a representative of the royal family, and, what with the warming weather, plenty of badminton to play.  Felix was endlessly grateful to Seungmin for his willingness to down tools and join the prince on the court at almost any given moment – and not hold back in the slightest.

Ten days before Jeongin was due to reach the palace, a letter arrived for Felix from Chan.  It read quite normally for the most part, the Crown Prince filling his brother in on the developments of his trip, both social and political.  At the very end, however, Chan had written that he would shortly be making his way home and Felix was not to allow the Onyx Prince to leave until then.  Felix still had no idea why it was so important for Chan to meet Jeongin right _now_ but the vague feeling of foreboding in his gut told him he’d find out soon enough.

And then at last, on the heels of two days of tempestuous rain that left the air far too humid for anyone’s liking, Felix was called in from his greenhouse because an Icarsian carriage and a full entourage had been sighted entering the city.  That gave Felix no more than an hour to get ready and he rushed back to his rooms to bathe and dress.  Despite the sudden hurry, his cheeks were flushed with excitement and his pale eyes sparkled, which Seungmin pointed out with gentle amusement.

There was only one possible option for Felix’s outfit, of course.  By showing off the first courting gift so shamelessly, he would be sending out a silent statement to all who observed that this courtship was one he welcomed.  With the blue dress and red slippers, he wore a silver diadem dotted with tiny diamonds, sapphires, and rubies.

Seungmin was just finishing arranging Felix’s hair around the diadem when there was a knock at the door and a servant informed them that the Icarsian party had just turned onto the Jade Avenue, the road which led to the palace.  Felix gave an inelegant squeak, his eyes widening; their time had run out.

‘Calm down, Your Highness,’ Seungmin tutted, returning the two combs and small brush he was holding all at once to the dressing table.  ‘We can go now.’

Felix swallowed thickly and met his trusted companion’s gaze in the mirror.  ‘I hadn’t thought I’d be so nervous,’ he confessed huskily, pressing a fisted hand to his abdomen.  ‘I feel like I might be ill.’

Seungmin huffed, lightly placing his hands on the Jade Prince’s shoulders and steering him out the door.  ‘No need for dramatics.  You’ll be right as rain the moment you see Prince Jeongin, so let’s not keep him waiting.’

With little sympathy for Felix’s fretting, Seungmin all but dragged his prince to the palace’s main entrance.  Felix was slightly alarmed to see that apparently half of the household had turned out, all nicely arrayed up the stairs, and oh, his mother was there too.  She gave him a onceover, nodded approvingly to Seungmin, then smiled encouragingly at Felix and let Seungmin manhandle him down the staircase.

The carriage came into view barely a minute later.  It pulled to a stop in the courtyard, surrounded by attendants and guards on horseback.  A footman opened the door, the herald started loudly announcing who was had just arrived like everybody here didn’t _know_ that, and the moment Jeongin stepped out of the coach Felix stopped paying attention to anything else.

The Onyx Prince was dressed in comfortable travelling clothes of gold-trimmed black and white and he wore no crown on his head.  Felix drank in the sight of Jeongin’s fair skin and slashing cheekbones, thin pink lips and sharp-edged eyes.  He almost immediately caught Jeongin’s gaze and Jeongin smiled, wide and true and uncaring of their audience.  Felix struggled not to hurl himself at the other prince as he crossed the courtyard.

Greetings were made, pleasantries exchanged, and Felix would not remember a word of it.  Distantly, he realised that Seungmin had, of course, been right – his nerves had already melted away like snow in the sun.  He had to force his attention away from Jeongin for even a moment, welcoming the rest of the Icarsian entourage to Sarobil.  As he had done many times before, Felix looked to his mother for inspiration, instinctively trying to mimic her manner of restrained grace.

Finally, the formalities were out of the way and Felix was leading Jeongin up into the palace to show him to his rooms.  The journey had been long and the sun was starting to set; Jeongin had declined offers of entertainment in favour of retiring early for the night.  Seungmin swiftly stepped in to escort Jeongin’s retainers to their quarters, leaving Felix and Jeongin to their own devices.

Felix walked half a step ahead of the Onyx Prince, ostensibly guiding him through foreign territory, and by the time they reached the guest rooms, he found himself quite breathless from a different sort of nerves.

The very moment he shut the door behind them, Felix spun around and launched himself into Jeongin’s arms, crushing his prince close.  Relieved satisfaction sang in his blood as Jeongin immediately returned the embrace with similar vigour, bending his neck to press his temple alongside Felix’s.

‘I have missed you,’ Felix confided, whisper-soft.

Jeongin swayed them slightly from side to side.  ‘And I you, Felix.’  He drew back a little, glancing down at Felix’s attire as he said with a pleased smile, ‘The dress looks beautiful on you.  I knew it would.’

‘I nearly cried when I first beheld it,’ Felix admitted, a touch bashful.

Smile widening to a smug grin, Jeongin replied, ‘I know; Yeji told me.’

Then his expression softened, becoming deeply sincere as he cupped one side of Felix’s face, the Jade Prince leaning into the touch.

‘You accepted my courtship.’

He sounded a little awestruck at that and Felix beamed, loosely fisting his hands in the fabric of Jeongin’s shirt.

‘Of course.  Did you think I would refuse?’

‘Well... I _hoped_ not.  I worried you would think me too bold, too hasty.’

Lifting a hand to stroke away the furrow between Jeongin’s brows, Felix hummed.  ‘No, Jeongin, that is not what I think of you.’  He ran his fingers through coal-black hair, lightly gripped Jeongin’s nape.  ‘I trust you.  I like you.  Quite a lot, would you believe, and my care for you grows by the day.’

Jeongin swallowed at the gentle words.  Concerns apparently laid to rest, he relaxed into Felix’s petting.

‘I am glad,’ he said softly.  ‘My heart is so terribly fond of you that I find myself thinking about you to the exclusion of almost anything else.’  His eyes darted away and back, nose scrunching ruefully.  ‘My father is quite sick of it by now.’

A giggle bubbled out of Felix before he could stop it and he thought his heart might burst with how full of affection it was.  ‘Is it dreadful of me to not feel too sorry for you?  You have been plaguing my thoughts just as much.’

Jeongin’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, tilting his head to gently knock their foreheads together.  ‘Good.’

A comfortable silence fell as they basked in one another’s presence, finding pleasure in simply being able to hold each other at last.  Felix let his eyes drift shut, contentment a warm glow in his bones.

Then Jeongin’s nose brushed his and he smelled the mint on Jeongin’s breath, and the warmth in him tripled, becoming volcanic.  Keeping his eyes shut, he parted his lips, the invitation a plain one that Jeongin instantly accepted.  The first kiss was nothing more than the press of soft, dry mouths together but Felix found himself pressing closer, curving up into the curve of Jeongin’s body.  Breath audibly stuttering, Jeongin kissed him a second time, this one firmer, hotter, conveying the urgency of months of pent-up longing.  Felix returned the vigour, pushing up onto his tiptoes and whining low in his throat as Jeongin nipped at his lip, licked into his mouth.

They were neither shy nor hesitant, craving contact and connection after so long apart, but Felix yet had limited experience with such passion and after a few minutes, he dropped down onto his heels again.  Feeling slightly overwhelmed, he buried his face in the crook of Jeongin’s neck, panting.  Jeongin, breathing just as hard, hugged him close and murmured sweetly in his ear, dropping delicate kisses to his hair.  When Felix raised his head once more, he could no more quell the shiver that ran over him than he could blot out the sun – Jeongin’s hair was tousled, his lips reddened, and his eyes _glowed_ as he watched Felix.

Mouth curling up in a little smile that said he had not missed Felix’s reaction, Jeongin asked, ‘Are you alright?  I wasn’t too forceful, was I?’

Felix firmly shook his head, the diadem slipping fractionally, and his cheeks heated even more.  ‘No, no, that was –‘  He licked his lips; how could he even begin to describe that experience?  ‘You weren’t too forceful, I promise.’  Daring himself to be brave, Felix rushed out, ‘You taste very nice and I want to do it again.’

Jeongin laughed, well-pleased, and pressed a butterfly kiss to the tip of Felix’s nose.  ‘You taste delicious, too.’

Heartrate settling somewhat, Felix trailed his fingers down the side of Jeongin’s face, tracing his smile.  ‘Just... not yet,’ he murmured.  ‘Be patient with me, my Prince.’

Jeongin hummed happily, affectionately squeezing the prince in his arms again.  ‘Of course.  There will never, ever be an obligation, do you understand?’

Holding that butter-soft, ink-dark gaze, Felix nodded.  ‘I know,’ he said in reassurance.  ‘But I would not have you mistake my slowness for reticence or lack of interest.  I am, after all, very, very interested.’

He sealed his words with a quick kiss, over-sensitised lips tingling.

‘I shall bear that in mind,’ Jeongin promised, before stepping back, keeping one of Felix’s hands in his.  ‘Now come, my lovely Jade Prince, let me show you your second courting gift.’

The atmosphere shifted with those words, excitement filling the air as Felix gasped in anticipation.  He let Jeongin lead him over to a sofa and obediently sat down, though he could scarcely stay still, following Jeongin with a hawk’s focus as he crossed the room to the door.  The dark-haired prince brought in a large canvas bag which had been left outside, no doubt by servants unwilling to disturb the pair inside.  Kneeling in front of Felix, Jeongin opened it and pulled out a long package wrapped in a thick bolt of jade-green fabric and tied with gold ribbon.

‘I give you this gift in the hope that it will bring a smile to your face, Prince Felix,’ Jeongin said formally, remaining on the floor as he offered the present with both hands.

Felix accepted it silently, laying it on his lap and promptly untying the ribbon.  With careful, eager hands, he unrolled the securely wrapped gift.  There were so many layers of cloth that he was startled to pull one back and suddenly have the contents laid out before him.  Delight arced through him like a firework’s spray and he clapped his hands over his mouth in a futile effort to contain his wide grin.

The second courting gift was a pair of battledores and three shuttlecocks, the instruments required for Felix’s favoured sport, badminton.  Felix picked up one of the rackets with no small amount of reverence; even at a glance he could tell that these were very finely made.  The wood was solid and firm, but light enough to be perfectly usable, the leather grip smooth and comfortable in his hand, and _oh_ , there were threads of silver encircling both ends of the grip.  That would sparkle beautifully in the sun.  He turned his attention to the shuttlecocks, testing them carefully with his fingers, breath catching when he realised that several filaments on each feather had been wound with gold thread.

Wide-eyed at how utterly wonderful this gift was, Felix looked up to see Jeongin waiting patiently, if a little anxiously.

‘Oh, Jeongin, I _love_ them,’ Felix gushed, already feeling the urge to go and try out the pieces on the courts.  ‘They’re beautiful and splendid and _perfect_.’

Then, quick as you like, he bent forward (protectively cradling his present) pressed another kiss to Jeongin’s mouth.  He drew back just as fast and was proud to see a startled look on the other prince’s face, his high cheekbones flushing pink.

‘Really?’  Vulnerability threaded the hopeful question.  ‘I’m sure you already have plenty of equipment but I thought –‘

‘Hush.’  Felix stopped Jeongin’s rambling by pressing his forefinger to the dark-haired prince’s lips.  ‘This is a very thoughtful gift and I will no doubt enjoy using it often.  In fact...’  He glanced to the windows, saw the sky painted orange and pink with the sunset.  ‘Would you like to sneak out with me and play a game?’

Jeongin did not hesitate before answering brightly, ‘What better way to spend an evening?’

So, with a little help from Seungmin to get Felix into some slightly more appropriate clothing as quickly as possible, they did just that and, of course, one game turned into several.  At last, it was the rapid encroaching of darkness that chivvied the princes back inside and, with a parting kiss and many sweet smiles, to their separate rooms for the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....will i ever finish this story? you might as well ask how long is a piece of string
> 
> ps for any of you who like kickass mer stories that DON'T end tragically or depressingly, do check out the merfic i submitted for the skz ficfest ^^ it's in my works list now~


	8. Prince Chan Returns

 

Chan arrived four days later.

Felix had warned Jeongin that his brother was returning with intent, though what that intent was, he couldn’t say.  Strangely, Jeongin did not seem especially surprised at the news.  He went a bit pale instead and when Felix asked if he was alright, the Onyx Prince only sighed and nodded.

Really, Felix couldn’t understand it.  Was Jeongin _scared_ of Chan?  Whyever would that be the case?  Chan was very kind and friendly.  Felix did tell Jeongin this too, but that only prompted him to bury his face in his hands and groan.  Once again, Felix got the impression he was missing a vital piece of information.

Now Chan was back at the palace so maybe – hopefully – it would all be cleared up.

‘Little dragon!’ the Sarobil Crown Prince cried, crossing the courtyard to the stairs with open arms.

Flushing at the nickname, Felix didn’t dare look at Jeongin before he stepped forward into his brother’s embrace.  He squeaked when Chan’s grip around his waist tightened and he was suddenly lifted off his feet and spun in a circle.  Chan laughed, eyes curving sweetly, and Felix beamed down at him; he was never able to keep up a stern façade with Chan.

‘You got here in good time,’ Felix commented as he was set down again.  ‘Your journey went well?’

Chan nodded, his curls white-gold in the sunlight.  ‘Yeongguk drives like a bat out of hell,’ he said, jerking his head back towards his coachman-cum-bodyguard, who was busy handing the carriage’s luggage to palace footmen.  ‘Now,’ he continued, attention moving past Felix, ‘introduce me to the youngling over there.’

Felix’s eyes widened as he realised Chan was referring to Jeongin, politely waiting by the stairs.  He recognised that particularly piercing look in his brother’s eyes (Felix called it Chan’s “King Stare”) and was abruptly concerned for Jeongin’s wellbeing.

‘Chan, don’t be unkind to him, please,’ Felix implored, hanging onto his brother’s arm.  ‘He means a lot to me and I want you to be friends.’

‘I’ll be very kind to him, promise.’

‘I don’t trust you at _all_ when you’re looking at him like that,’ Felix protested, but then they were within earshot and he cleared his throat.  ‘Chan, allow me to introduce His Royal Highness Yang Jeongin, Crown Prince of Icarsus and my suitor.  Jeongin, allow me to introduce His Royal Highness Bang Chan, Crown Prince of Sarobil and my brother.’

He watched with baited breath as the two Crown Princes dipped a shallow bow to each other, both of them looking very stiff and formal.

‘Crown Prince Jeongin,’ Chan greeted coolly.  ‘I’m glad to meet you at last.  I have heard much about you.’

‘Crown Prince Chan,’ Jeongin returned smoothly, unwavering as he held Chan’s heavy stare.  ‘The pleasure is all mine.  I can but hope the stories have all been favourable.’

‘That remains to be seen,’ Chan said.  ‘Perhaps we can discuss them, among other things, while we take a turn around the gardens?  Felix tells me you enjoy the roses.’

‘Of course,’ Jeongin replied without missing a beat.  ‘When shall I meet you?’

‘Let’s say in half an hour, on the balcony by the Spring Quarter,’ Chan suggested.  ‘I must greet the Queen now.’

‘I will wait for you there, then, Your Highness,’ Jeongin said, inclining his head.

Chan nodded to him, flashed Felix a smile, and then started up the stairs, Yeongguk following one step behind him.  Felix waited for them be thoroughly out of earshot before turning back to Jeongin, who looked a little... frozen.

‘Is everything alright?’ Felix asked softly, placing a hand on Jeongin’s upper arm.

Jet-black eyes met his and, scarcely moving his lips, the Onyx Prince asked, ‘Prince Chan wouldn’t risk a diplomatic incident by murdering me in a secluded corner of the garden, would he?’

Felix stared.  ‘No,’ he eventually managed to force out.

‘Excellent.’

They went inside then, Jeongin leading the way to the sitting room in the guest apartments, Felix still startled and bemused.

‘There was me thinking the introduction went well,’ he commented aloud as Jeongin shut the door behind them and sat on the chaise lounge, scrubbing his face with his hands.  ‘Was I wrong?’

Jeongin glanced up at Felix over his fingertips, before sighing and resting his arms on his knees.  ‘It went more or less as expected.’

Felix sat next to the coal-haired prince.  ‘I don’t understand,’ he said, pursing his lips.  ‘You’re both behaving so strangely.  Chan isn’t usually scary when he meets people.’

‘Ah, well, you see,’ Jeongin began, reaching out to curl his hand around one of Felix’s, ‘it’s because he doesn’t trust me with you yet.’

Felix frowned deeply.  ‘Explain.’

A slight smile quirking up one corner of his mouth, Jeongin continued, ‘You’re his dear brother, Felix, and I’m the unknown threat courting you.  He wants to confirm my intentions and feelings towards you.’

‘That’s ridiculous!’ Felix exclaimed, leaning back in his seat.  ‘I’ve already told him all about you; doesn’t he trust my judgement?  I’m not a child!’

‘I know, I know,’ Jeongin quickly soothed him.  ‘Try not to think of it like that, love, because that’s not how Prince Chan will be thinking of it.  To him, it’s not about trusting you but about ensuring for himself that I am fit to care for you.’

‘What nonsense,’ Felix huffed indignantly, stalking over to the windows, arms folded firmly over his chest.  He turned on his heel, brow yet furrowed.  ‘It is _my_ decision whether you are fit for me, not Chan’s.  This is a waste of time.’

Jeongin joined Felix, expression sympathetic.  ‘Humour him.  He’s only trying to be a good brother.’

Felix’s scowl deepened.  ‘ _This_ isn’t how to be a good brother!  What if –’

Jeongin arched a brow at the sharply bitten off sentence, Felix dropping his gaze to the floor, shoulders hunched.

‘What was that?  What if what?’

‘I just... don’t want him to frighten you away,’ Felix mumbled, scuffing the floor with his slipper.  ‘I want you to be friends.’

‘Ah, Felix,’ Jeongin cooed.  ‘Prince Chan won’t scare me away.  I knew I’d have to face him at some point during our courtship.  Although I must say,’ he continued, ‘he has a very intimidating stare.’

He leaned back against the window sill and exhaled heavily, his wide-eyed look making him seem very young.  Felix suddenly felt bad for complaining; _he_ wasn’t the one about to face an inquisition.

‘I promise he’s very nice behind that kingly mask of his,’ Felix promised.  ‘He won’t be cruel or unreasonable.  Well, aside from instigating this whole thing...’  He frowned again.

Jeongin gave a slightly strained chuckle.  ‘I hear it’s the nice ones you need to watch out for the most.’

Felix squinted at him.  ‘How would you know?  I didn’t think this sort of thing really _happened_ outside of novels.’

‘As His Highness has just demonstrated, it does.’

‘I could go and talk to him, you know,’ Felix offered, chewing the inside of his cheek.  ‘I could tell him he’s being unnecessarily dramatic and he’s to stop this at once.’

‘A very generous suggestion,’ Jeongin said, smiling gently, ‘but I wouldn’t advise it.  At least he’s being civil – next time, I might be challenged to a duel and from what I’ve heard, Prince Chan is very good with a blade.’

‘He is,’ Felix agreed, recalling the thrill of watching his brother train in the weapons salle.  He looked out of the window, seeing the rose gardens in the distance, then back to Jeongin.  ‘If he _is_ mean to you, you must tell me.’

Jeongin’s smile widened.  ‘Alright.  Please don’t get in trouble on my account, though.’

‘Hah!’  Felix tossed his head with that derisive exclamation.  ‘ _I_ won’t be the one getting trouble.’

They were out on the balcony in the sun when Chan arrived, holding hands as Felix named the assorted pot plants lining the railing.

‘Felix, Prince Jeongin!’ Chan said cheerfully, dressed more casually in a jade-green waistcoat over a white shirt with billowing sleeves.  His eyes were still very sharp.  ‘Well, shall we begin our walk?  It’s been a while since I last saw this quarter in bloom.’

‘Certainly, Prince Chan,’ Jeongin replied lightly, detaching himself from Felix with a squeeze of his hand.

‘Have a _pleasant_ walk,’ Felix said loudly, looking straight at his brother.

Chan beamed innocently.  ‘I’m sure it will be very pleasant.  See you in a bit, little dragon.’

Felix growled in quiet protest, but remained on the terrace as he watched the Crown Princes descend the stone steps to the pathway.

‘It’ll be alright, Your Highness,’ Seungmin said from behind Felix, making the prince just about jump out of his skin.  ‘Prince Jeongin has a good heart and Prince Chan will recognise this.’

‘Goodness, Seungmin, were you a cat in your last life?’ Felix demanded, one hand pressed over his racing heart.

‘I couldn’t possibly say, Your Highness,’ was the prim answer.  ‘They are likely to be a little while.  Shall we prepare refreshments for when they return?’

His pulse settling somewhat, Felix could but sigh and nod in the face of his companion’s indefatigable sensibleness and followed him indoors again.

 

 

Jeongin and Chan returned an hour later and Felix tried not to show his relief to strongly as he closed the book he’d been reading and rose to meet them.  They both looked in good spirits and he heard them discussing a matter concerning water rights as they reached the terrace.

‘Welcome back,’ he declared, drawing their attention.  ‘There are glazed peaches, buttered raisin bread, and jasmine tea up here for you.  If you are both friends yet, I might let you have some.’

Chan laughed and Jeongin smiled widely, his nose scrunching cutely, as he bounded up the stairs.

‘We are friends, Felix, do not be concerned.’

‘Yes, I’ve decided he’s alright and you can keep him, little dragon,’ Chan called, already making a beeline for the food.

Felix interrupted his path, swatting his brother firmly on the chest with a folded linen napkin, creating three satisfying _whumps_.  Chan blinked in surprise, raising an arm in defence, but Felix lowered his weapon.

‘Interrogate my fiancée again and I’ll use a racket,’ he promised, glaring.

The distinct sound of stifled laughter came from Jeongin’s direction and Chan looked like a kicked puppy in the face of Felix’s anger.

‘I didn’t interrogate him _that_ much,’ Chan said morosely.  ‘I had to make sure he was good enough for you.’

Felix raised the napkin threateningly and Chan jumped back a step.  ‘I am _quite_ capable of making such decisions on my own, thank you very much.  As punishment, you will play three games of badminton with me this afternoon.  My new set needs some more breaking in.’

‘ _Three_ games?’  Chan looked aghast.  ‘I have a meeting with the ministers –’

‘Three.  Games.’  Felix punctuated his words by stabbing Chan in the chest with his forefinger.  ‘That’ll teach you to try something so ridiculous again.’

With an imperious sniff, Felix turned away from his brother to a smirking Jeongin, those dark eyes twinkling with barely contained mirth.  Jeongin accompanied him over to the table where Seungmin and Felix had laid out the food and tea.  Blowing out the candle under the teapot, Felix poured it into two delicate china cups, placed them on saucers, and handed one to Jeongin.

Accepting the offering, Jeongin leaned forward to murmur, ‘Fiancée, hmm?’

Felix blushed furiously.  It had been a serious slip of the tongue on his part to call Jeongin that; until Felix accepted the final courting gift, Jeongin was technically only his suitor.  His word choice might have been accidental but the implications were no less weighty.

He peeked up at Jeongin from under his eyelashes and mumbled something very quietly around his teacup.

‘What was that, love?’ Jeongin asked cheekily, leaning in closer still.

Quite aware of the eyes on them, including Chan’s, Felix lifted his head to press his plush lips against Jeongin’s parted ones in a kiss.  He leaned back, still red-faced, and was pleased to see Jeongin was frozen in shock.

‘Yes,’ Felix said clearly.  ‘I _do_ intend to take you as my fiancée and if any fool attempts to get in the way of that, well.  I may not be an expert swordsman but I know the sharp end from the handle, so let that be a warning.  A courtship is between _two_ people and I can’t wait for you to be mine.’

Beautiful rose-pink crawled over Jeongin’s cheeks and his smile threatened to split his face.  ‘I’ll be sure to remind any such fools I come across, my Prince,’ he said happily, sealing his words with a quick kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written almost entirely to the tune of [ravi's limitless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wOZmsXvl74)
> 
> as you can see, i've completely given up guessing how many chapters there are going to be lmao
> 
> festive plug: [twt](https://twitter.com/bluetown_ivy)


	9. A Summer Birthday

The days stretched longer, the temperatures climbed, the gardens flourished, and as spring gave way to summer, Felix’s birthday approached.  He’d come of age two years ago, so, fortunately, he didn’t have to make a whole spectacle of the celebrations now.  There would still _be_ celebrations, of course, and an evening event, too.  For the first time in some years, he was excited about his birthday.  It would be much less of an ordeal this time.

He sent an official invitation to the Onyx Palace, as well as a personal invite to Jeongin and one to the Hwangs.  It was no surprise that the Icarsian King declined to attend, but Felix had to admit he’d yelped in shock to see that Princess Jeongyeon, Jeongin’s aunt and the twins’ mother, would be coming.  Seungmin had simply patted his hand and poured him another glass of iced lemon water.

Chan, who was once again out of town, had asked Felix’s permission well in advance to hand deliver an invitation to Crown Prince Minho of the Pearl Sovereignty.  Felix had agreed at once, not least because he was suspicious that his brother’s increasingly frequent visits to Herezenia might have more to do with Minho than the trade agreement Chan had been in charge of this past year.

Various relatives from within the nation’s borders and without also had to be invited, naturally.  At least being an adult and the second son meant Felix didn’t have to invite them _all_ and it was with some relish that he bypassed half a dozen names on the list of potential guests Seungmin had drawn up for him.  The family member Felix was most looking forward to seeing again was Lord Seo Changbin, his second cousin, who governed Sarobil’s eastern province.  Changbin wasn’t quite Chan’s age, but the lives of his parents had been claimed by the terrible summer fever that had swept the continent fifteen years ago.  Likewise, Felix and Chan had lost their father.

The guest list was complete three weeks before the date, which gave the so-called Official Birthday Committee (no-one would tell Felix who named it) plenty of time to get everything organised.  The only thing Felix was allowed to help with was allotting bedrooms and personalising them to the tastes of each guest, which was plenty enough to keep him occupied.  He didn’t have the benefit of Seungmin’s assistance (he was the one in charge of the OBC, after all) but he did have a team of enthusiastic chambermaids and footmen.  One of the young women, who really couldn’t have been any older than Felix himself, had such an exceptional eye for fabric types and colours that he put her in charge of all the upholstery.

While many of the guests were arriving on the day, including the Icarsians, Chan and Crown Prince Minho reached the palace the day before.  Oh, pardon – Chan, Crown Prince Minho, _and_ Crown Prince Minho’s two younger sisters, Princess Lili and Princess Dori.  Apparently, the Pearl Princesses were terribly excited to meet Felix and neither Minho nor Chan had the heart to deny them the opportunity, especially as they were both of age now.

Felix had resigned himself to the fact that this was standard fare in the life of a royal, particularly one about to throw a party, and simply added the two new names to the guest list.

Chan and the Herezenians arrived in two carriages around early afternoon and Felix and the Queen met them at the palace entrance.  Felix wasn’t entirely sure what to expect from the Pearl royals, as his one visit to Herezenia had been quite some time ago and he hadn’t met the prince or princesses.  All he knew was that they had a reputation for beauty, which, needless to say, made him faintly anxious.  Still, Chan wouldn’t be bringing all three of them for Felix’s birthday if they weren’t decent people, so Felix tried his very best to maintain a relaxed, welcoming air.

The carriages were fine works of art in their own right, decorated with extensive silver filigree and sky-blue doors.  A footman attended to the second carriage while the door on the first one was opened from within, revealing an excited Chan, who promptly offered his hand to the other occupant.  The offering was accepted and out stepped the man who could only be Crown Prince Minho.  A single glance at his face showed that his family’s reputation was well-deserved – he had sleek blue-black hair and a fine bone structure with high cheekbones, round eyes and a small pink mouth, and he carried himself with a dancer’s grace.  He shot Chan a smile of thanks and looked briefly to the second carriage, where the princesses were emerging, before approaching the stairs.  His sisters came to stand half a step behind him, Chan slightly off to one side.  They were all dressed in billowing silver-grey trousers that tapered in at the ankle and tunics with long gossamer sleeves in the same shimmery hue and eggshell-blue, lined and embroidered with blue-black.  Circlets of silver and adorned with white and black pearls rested on each of their heads.

While the Queen welcomed the three newcomers to Sarobil, Felix took a moment to pull himself together again.  The Pearl heirs were _very_ lovely to behold and not only for their physical features.  They listened attentively to the Queen, each of them with an air of almost feline-curiosity, of bright interest that went beyond skin-deep.  They were very... _present_ and Felix found himself wondering if any of them had ever told a lie in their life.  He got the feeling that either they’d be utterly incapable of a poker face, or be able to get away with murder.

‘Crown Prince Minho,’ Felix said clearly, ‘Princess Lili, and Princess Dori, the Queen has welcomed you, but allow me to thank you for accompanying my brother home to attend tomorrow’s festivities.  The honour is mine.’  Then he dipped a curtsey, the hem of his peach-pink and cream summer dress unfurling onto the step below him.

‘The pleasure is entirely ours, Prince Felix,’ Minho replied warmly.  ‘We thank you for the invitation.’  He and his sisters bowed.

They all swept inside then and Felix led the way to the guest wing, where he showed the Pearl siblings to their rooms.  The three bedrooms were adjacent to one another and the prince seemed just as delighted as the princesses at the furnishings.  Everyone’s belongings were deposited appropriately by the footmen and all the necessary details like servants’ quarters, meal times, and library, garden, and badminton court locations were discussed.

When the formal talking was at last over, Minho declared that he would take a nap and join the others out on the terrace for afternoon tea.  Leaving the prince (and Chan) in his room, Felix showed Lili and Dori to their rooms next door, where they spun about with infectious glee.

‘Oh, it is so terribly beautiful here!’ Lili, the taller of the two, exclaimed, as she rushed over to the balcony doors and flung them open.

‘Crown Prince Chan has boasted many times about how lush and vibrant Sarobil is,’ Dori confided in Felix as they followed her sister more sedately, her arm suddenly tucked firmly through Felix’s.  ‘It was wonderfully sweet of you to let us come too, Your Highness.  We’ve been _so_ excited.’

Felix was feeling a touch overwhelmed at the effusive, enthusiastic natures of the princesses, but their smiles were sincere and their eyes kind, and he found his own mouth curling up automatically.

‘I am delighted to have met you both as well,’ he replied, ‘and I hope the rest of your stay here is as enjoyable as your arrival.’

‘It will be,’ Lili said firmly, spinning around to face them, blue-black eyes gleaming.  ‘Will you show us your gardens, Your Highness?  Your brother has informed me that you have a sophisticated watering system.’

‘Lili’s going to be an engineer,’ Dori added proudly, making her sister blush.  ‘She’s frightfully good with numbers, you know.’

‘How impressive,’ Felix replied with appropriate awe.  ‘Let us fetch parasols and then I will give you a tour.  I confess I do not have much to do with the up-keep of the water system, but I can introduce you to Head Gardener Wheein later, Princess Lili.’

She was delighted at the offer and the next couple of hours seemed to flit by like birds on the wing, whereupon Felix was startled by the chiming of the palace clock, indicating it was time for afternoon tea.  He and the princesses were hardly in the neatest of states, having been getting up close and personal with the fountains and pipes lining the flower beds, but there was no time to worry about that now.  Besides, Lili and Dori didn’t seem concerned, remaining as cheerful as ever as they hurried with Felix back to the main terrace, and the smile never once left his face.

 

 

Felix’s birthday dawned with clear skies and loud birdsong, finding the prince, his brother, and his mother in the Temple of the Jade Dragon.  The stone building was in a small enclosed courtyard at the back of the palace, visited only by members of the royal family on days of significance and the two Keepers.  The Temple was open-sided, an impressive jade sculpture of the dragon taking pride of place on the shrine table before which the three visitors knelt on thin cushions.

Felix lit the incense stick and set it on the sand-filled tray in front of the dragon, the musky, faintly sweet scent a nostalgic one that conjured up memories and impressions from childhood.  He vaguely recalled his father lighting the stick when Felix and Chan were little, the task falling to their mother after he died.

For an hour, the family remained in the temple, offering thanks to the Jade Dragon for their guidance and blessings in Felix’s life.  Then a second incense stick was lit and they sat in quiet meditation until it burned out.

Breakfast came next, and the family joined the Pearl siblings, who were all bright and chirpy despite the early hour and their long trip yesterday.  Lili and Dori effusively showered Felix in birthday wishes, with Minho being a tad more restrained.  The meal was surprisingly pleasant and non-stressful, for all that Felix was still getting used to the Herezenians.  They were, he found, almost impossible not to get along with, even with how energetic and vaguely eccentric they all were.

The day passed in a flurry of activity.  Guests started arriving almost as soon as Felix finished dressing after breakfast and all the servants bustled about with an air of barely controlled chaos.  Felix, of course, was completely forbidden from helping in any way.  He didn’t even know what his gown for the evening would look like; all attempts to pry details from Seungmin were met with unimpressed eyebrow raising.

Then, while Felix and Chan were showing an enthusiastic Minho around the stables and introducing him to the horses, the Icarsian party showed up.  There was a fluster of formality before, somehow, Felix found himself and Jeongin being delicately shoved into his private rooms, armed with iced lemon water, by a relieved Seungmin.  Felix’s companion very politely requested that they both _stay there_ until summoned or retrieved.  Momentarily stunned, Felix couldn’t find it in himself to protest, especially not as he _had_ fulfilled his host duties and Chan and the Queen would have everyone in hand.  Jeongin was nothing short of delighted, naturally, and the two princes spent a surprisingly relaxed afternoon talking and kissing and napping on a rosewood chaise longue while the ice in their drinks melted.

Evening, however, arrived sooner than expected, bringing with it the expected prickle of nerves and rush of activity.  Seungmin arrived to steer Jeongin out of Felix’s rooms and help the Jade Prince bathe and dress, accompanied by two of the Royal Seamstress’ assistants and a large, tissue-wrapped package that they handled with great care.  They draped it on the bed and Seungmin thanked them before dismissing them.

Turning to Felix, Seungmin asked with an edge of a smile, ‘Are you ready to see your gown, Your Highness?’

Felix clapped in excitement.  ‘Oh, _yes!_   I can’t believe you haven’t allowed me to peek even once.’

‘It would have spoiled the surprise,’ Seungmin tutted, carefully pulling away the dress’s covering.

Felix gasped, utterly speechless as he beheld the gown.  Giddy delight unfurled in his blood and he approached the bed slowly, reverently, once again stunned by the craftsmanship of the palace’s dressmakers and the vision of his companion.

‘Oh, Seungmin,’ he whispered, skimming his fingers over the skirt.  ‘It’s _beautiful.’_

Indeed, it was.  The skirt was full, as all ball gowns should be, and made of pale silver silk with an intricate pattern of dark green thread woven across the pristine canvas.  The patterning was separated into distinct panels, the tip of each one tapering to a fine point at the cinched waistline, and dotted throughout the curls and twirls of thread were tiny white diamonds.  A strip of emerald lace wrapped around the waistline, featuring more diamonds.  The bodice had a modest neckline that would cover most of Felix’s chest, but no sleeves, and the swirls of thread climbed this, too.  Over the top of that, Felix would wear a short, infinitely delicate poncho of glinting silver lace, the collar tall and designed to hug the throat.  Emeralds half the size of pumpkin seeds decorated the lace.

‘How long did this take to create?’ Felix asked, awestruck.

‘A while,’ Seungmin replied, smugly pleased with Felix’s response.  ‘Think of it as a birthday present from Seamstress Sunmi and her apprentices.  Now, let’s get you into it, shall we?’

The dress fit perfectly, of course, and Felix’s breath stalled in his throat when he saw himself in the mirror.  Seungmin then combed his hair forward, parting his fringe and sweeping it to one side before placing a simple silver circlet on Felix’s head, the only gem it boasted being a hexagonal emerald.  With droplets of silver in his ears and matching heeled slippers on his feet, Felix’s outfit was complete.

‘You look wonderful, my Prince,’ Seungmin said cheerfully, finishing dusting powder over Felix’s face and colouring his lips.  ‘Prince Jeongin will feel especially fortunate tonight, make no mistake.’

Felix grinned, a little shy.  ‘Thank you, Seungmin.  I could not have dreamt up a more perfect gown.’

They heard the tolling of the palace bell shortly thereafter, summoning the guests to the ballroom.  Felix and Seungmin waited a few more minutes, giving everyone plenty of time to arrive before they departed the prince’s rooms and made their way through the silent, well-lit hallways.  Outside the ballroom, the two footmen manning the doors bowed deeply and Felix smiled, taking a deep, calming breath and listening to the music and boisterous chatter on the other side.  He felt himself settle, knowing that family and friends waited inside for him, those whom he trusted and who wished him only well.  Relaxing his shoulders, Felix nodded to the footmen and they hauled the tall doors open.

As a hush fell over the gathered guests and the herald’s strident voice rang out through the glimmering ballroom, Felix allowed a natural smile to cross his face as he stepped inside.  This was _his_ birthday party and he was going to have a damn good time, thank you very much.

 

 

Breathless with excitement and giddy with joy, Felix held Jeongin’s hand tight and tugged him along as he ran down the winding garden path away from the merrymaking of the ballroom.  There were no clouds tonight and the half-moon shone brightly, illuminating the way to the Dawn Gazebo, the little wooden structure so named because it caught the first rays of the sun each morning.  Felix bypassed the two steps, leaping straight onto the deck before turning, his smile shy as he led Jeongin up into the Gazebo’s shadowy confines.  He leaned back against a pillar and his blood thrummed at Jeongin’s return smile, the expression one of infinite tenderness and Felix would have to be blind not to have recognised the look as one of sheer love.

Felix cupped Jeongin’s face and drew him close, the only resistance from the skirts of their gowns.  Jeongin’s hands settled on Felix’s waist and he lightly bumped their foreheads together, jet-black eyes fluttering shut as Felix stroked his cheekbones.

‘Dear Jeongin, my beloved Onyx Prince,’ Felix sighed, feeling as though he were overflowing with warmth for the man in his arms.  ‘You are so beautiful and I am very glad that you are mine.  I fear I shall have to hoard you away in my rooms so that I may selfishly keep you all to myself.’

Jeongin’s smile widened and his eyes twinkled when he opened them.  ‘That would be no hardship, my sweet Felix, my lovely Jade Prince.  For then I would have _you_ all to _my_ self as well.  I can think of no way I would rather spend the rest of my life.’

Felix’s breath hitched and unspoken words lay heavy on his tongue.  He exhaled heavily and shifted an arm to wrap around Jeongin’s shoulders, his prince well and truly ensnared.

‘Jeongin,’ he whispered.

‘Yes, Felix?’

‘I love you.’

Jeongin’s cheeks creased, his eyes curving into happy crescents, and he squeezed Felix tight for a moment, then kissed him on the nose.  ‘I know.’

Felix spluttered in weak outrage, making a half-hearted attempt to push Jeongin away that ended with his hands simply holding onto the front of the black and gold gown.  ‘You’re meant to say it back,’ he muttered, cheeks glowing with heat.

A soft laugh slipped from Jeongin’s mouth, before he replied, ‘Ah, but surely it is common knowledge by now?  There cannot be a town, nor village, nor hamlet in all the sovereignties that does not know my feelings for you.’

‘Say it back,’ Felix insisted with a pout.  ‘I want to hear it.’

Jeongin’s thumbs caressed Felix’s waist gently, albeit quite distractingly.  His tone was painfully sincere as he murmured, ‘I love you, Felix.  I love you as I have loved no other, nor do I ever intend to.  I love you as the flowers love the sun and it loves them in return.’

An overwhelming wave of affection filled Felix’s heart and he could find no more words to speak, so he tilted his chin up and very sweetly kissed Jeongin, humming in content when Jeongin lifted a hand to curve over his nape.  They remained there for some time, utterly wrapped up in each other, until at last Felix spoke again.

‘Come back to my rooms,’ he said daringly, breath coming short and quick, Jeongin’s heart thundering under his hands.  When the Onyx Prince’s eyes went comically wide, Felix huffed a laugh and continued, ‘To sleep, you fool.  This is not forbidden and besides, the servants will not tell.  Chan and the Pearl Prince already spend much more time behind closed doors than we do.’

Jeongin snorted quietly, pressing another kiss to Felix’s sensitive lips.  ‘Alright, you’ve convinced me,’ he sighed, in pretend resignation that quickly gave way to gleeful giggles when Felix tickled his ribs in revenge.  He stepped back, hooking Felix’s arm through his.  ‘Let’s go, then, before search parties are sent out to find us.’

Their trip back was a slow one, interrupted as it was more than a few times when they paused to kiss again, neither particularly interested in restraining themselves tonight.  At last, they reached the palace, slipping in through the terrace doors and skirting the ballroom where voices and music could still be heard.  No doubt, the party would continue just fine without them, likely into the small hours of the morning.  The princes made their way upstairs and to Felix’s private rooms, the lamps already lit and nightclothes laid out.

_Two_ sets of nightclothes, in fact.

‘Truly, I shall never find a better companion than Seungmin,’ Felix muttered, endlessly grateful for the servant’s observation skills and tact.

The princes helped one another out of their dresses and jewels, draping them over the chaise longue and taking turns in the bathroom to get out of their undergarments and into the linen nightclothes.  Then they doused the lamps and tumbled into the huge bed, wriggling till they lay side by side, only a light blanket pulled up over them.

‘Happy birthday, Felix,’ Jeongin said softly, a fond smile on his face.  ‘Here’s to many more like it.’

Felix hummed happily.  ‘Thank you for helping make it so wonderful.  You do that a lot, you know – make things wonderful.’

Jeongin giggled, cheeks creasing.  ‘You’re welcome.  And... shall I tell you a secret?’

Blinking sleepily, Felix nodded against his pillow.  ‘Yes, of course.  I love secrets.’

Squirming closer still, Jeongin’s eyes were wide in the dim light as he whispered, ‘I have your third courting gift.  I had to coordinate with your servant, Seungmin, and Prince Chan to get it up to the palace without being detected.’

Felix squeaked, squeezing Jeongin’s hands tightly.  ‘You brought – why would they – how _big_ is it?’ he demanded.

Jeongin grinned, snuggling down into his pillow a little more.  ‘You’ll have to wait and see.’

‘Well, you’d better show me _first_ thing after breakfast tomorrow,’ Felix huffed, mildly frustrated.  ‘I shall pester you endlessly otherwise.’

‘First thing, I promise,’ Jeongin replied, placing a sweet kiss on Felix’s nose and making him sigh happily.

They lapsed into silence then, only the soft sounds of their breathing disturbing the quiet.  Arms draped loosely around each other and hearts filled with tender affection, they swiftly fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peers through binoculars* are those storm clouds I see on the horizon? I think those are storm clouds I see on the horizon.


	10. The Third Courting Gift

The presentation of the third courting gift was much more public than the first two.  Breakfast was, unsurprisingly, a later affair than usual and by the time Felix and Jeongin were done, it seemed most of the guests had risen and turned out.

‘Why does it feel like everyone except me knows what’s going on?’ Felix muttered to Jeongin as they left the palace, followed by a small crowd of avid watchers.

Jeongin smiled apologetically.  ‘The twins probably told them all last night.’

Felix sighed, but made no further comment.

They bypassed the Rose Garden, heading further up the sprawling estate.  This way were the stables, but they were off to the right, along with the horse paddocks.  Directly up ahead were the greenhouses and the orchard, at the foot of which the stream that eventually made its way through the palace’s private woodlands broadened into a river.  None of this was much use in helping Felix figure out what the courting gift might be.

The orchard came into view, neat rows of trees covering the hills, and Jeongin aimed straight for it, to Felix’s growing interest and confusion.  He slowed as they neared the fence and the rushing sound of the stream as it wound around the base of the closest hill grew louder.  There was a pretty bridge with carved rails that spanned the stream shortly before its width doubled and, with a nervous little smile, Jeongin led Felix over it, the heels of their shoes clicking on the wood slats.  Felix squeezed Jeongin’s hand in brief encouragement and they continued around the hill, the looming wall of fruit trees on one side providing dappled shade.

Jeongin pulled them to a gentle stop before they rounded the final bend and turned to Felix, who tried to ignore the flurry of whispers and rustling clothes a few metres away.

‘My Prince,’ Jeongin said quietly, dark eyes soft and sincere.  ‘As my first two gifts have brought you joy and gladness, it is my deepest wish that this one does, too.’

Jittery with anticipation, Felix sped up a bit as they walked on and then they were around the side of the hill.  Here the stream became a river, meadows and the orchard on this side, the forest on the far side, and there in the water just ahead was –

A boat.  A small white boat with a downward spiral decorated with carved leaves for the billethead, painted green and gold.

Felix let go of Jeongin’s hand and approached the boat alone, lips parted in complete shock.  A sturdy post had been hammered into the bank to serve as a mooring so the boat was not swept away on the current.  Two cushioned benches spanned the width of the boat, enough for three people to sit, and much of the stern was sheltered from the sun by a cloth in the Sarobil royal colours of silver and jade.  The fabric was stretched across two tall metal hoops, falling down in a curtain at the back.  A deeper bench, likewise cushioned, occupied the shaded space, with room for a person (or two, if they stayed close) to curl up and sleep if they wished.  Behind the shelter, an ash setting pole was braced in its stand, ready for someone to steer the boat.

Felix turned back to Jeongin, whose posture was relaxed but his expression still slightly anxious.  Heedless of their audience, Felix ran back to him and launched himself into the startled prince’s arms.

‘It’s wonderful,’ he declared fervently, smacking a kiss on each of Jeongin’s reddening cheeks.  ‘Absolutely, utterly, completely _wonderful.’_

Jeongin was definitely blushing but he grinned and twirled Felix on the spot, eliciting a delighted squeal from him.  ‘I’m very pleased you think so,’ he replied, laughing as Felix continued to press enthusiastic kisses to cheeks.

Felix dragged Jeongin back over to the boat, murmuring in awe as he gazed upon it.  ‘I can’t believe you brought this all the way from Icarsus and I _definitely_ can’t believe you’re giving me a _boat!’_

‘The river here is not particularly dangerous and it goes through such a lovely wood that I thought it quite a tragedy that no-one had given you one before now,’ Jeongin admitted.  ‘Still, better late than never.’

‘Can we go for a trip on it now?’ Felix asked eagerly.

‘Of course,’ Jeongin answered with an indulgent smile.  ‘I know how to steer it, but Seungmin can accompany us if you’d rather I didn’t.’

‘No, no, please go ahead,’ Felix exclaimed.  ‘I’m sure you will look very handsome so this is not an opportunity to be missed.’

Jeongin blushed again but he laughed brightly and then helped Felix into the boat, the Jade Prince taking a moment to regain his balance as the ground beneath his feet rocked and swayed.  Seungmin did still appear from the crowd, of course, eyes twinkling as he untied the mooring line while Jeongin hopped up onto the back and took the setting pole in hand.  The assembled guests cheered and clapped as the boat was freed and Jeongin pushed it away from the bank.  Felix beamed and flushed with pleasure, waving back at them and getting especially vigorous responses from Changbin and the Pearl Princesses.

The little boat picked up speed and Felix carefully moved to the sheltered area, pushing aside the curtain so he could see Jeongin.  His dark hair already tousled and his shirt sleeves rolled up, Jeongin looked very dashing indeed and he quickly helped Felix roll up the curtain so there was no barrier between them.  Then Felix faced forward again, watching with wide eyes as the boat nimbly navigated the river current, curving around the bends before it reached the gentler waters of the forest.

When the river widened into a natural pond, continuing on the other side as a stream, Jeongin got Felix to pass him the coiled mooring line.  He guided the boat close to the edge of the pool and jumped out onto the bank to tie the rope around the trunk of a sturdy poplar.  There was a cluster of poplars here and Felix enjoyed the tinkling sound their leaves made as the breeze dancing through them.

‘I was right,’ he announced as Jeongin hopped aboard again.

‘About what?’

Flicking an appreciative gaze over Jeongin, Felix said smugly, ‘About you looking handsome while steering the boat.  There is nothing quite as attractive as competency.  You must have done this at least a few times before?’

Sitting on the bench opposite Felix, Jeongin nodded.  ‘My cousins and I used to sail on a lake not far from the castle when we were younger.  I practised there with this beauty before we left Icarsus.’

‘Oh?’  Felix leaned forward on his cushioned seat, feet tucked up under him.  ‘All boats need names, don’t they?  What is this one called?’

Jeongin grinned mischievously and tipped his head towards the side Felix hadn’t seen.  ‘It’s painted out there, go have a look.’

Instantly suspicious, Felix gathered his skirts in one hand so he wouldn’t trip and fall into the water before cautiously leaning over the side of the boat.  There on the white-painted wood were the words _Little Dragon_.  His jaw dropped and he spun around, blushing harder than he could ever recall having done before.

‘You did _not!’_ he cried, torn between outrage, embarrassment, and amusement.

Looking very much like a naughty little boy, Jeongin leaned back on his hands and said brightly, ‘I did.  A perfect name for this lovely boat, don’t you think?’

Felix made an indistinct growling noise in the back of his throat and stomped back to his seat, curling up under the shade cloth and glaring fiercely at Jeongin.

Struggling to keep a straight face, the Onyx Prince pushed off his bench and knelt before Felix, arms folded on the cushioning.  He schooled his expression into a devastatingly cute pout, though his eyes still twinkled, and Felix fought valiantly to maintain his scowl.

‘I simply thought,’ Jeongin began meekly, ‘that it was a very sweet nickname for a very sweet prince and therefore appropriate for an equally sweet boat.  You know I meant no insult.’

When Felix pursed his lips and did not reply, Jeongin upped the ante, somehow managing to make himself look like a rejected puppy.  Felix could almost hear his heart cracking down the middle.

‘If you _really_ want,’ Jeongin continued, ‘we can change –’

‘No!’ Felix snapped, huffing petulantly.  ‘No, if that’s what her name is, then that’s what her name is.’  He looked away from the prince before him.  ‘I suppose... she _is_ a very sweet boat... so maybe it suits her.’

Jeongin brightened at once, jumping to his feet and kissing the corner of Felix’s mouth.  ‘There,’ he said cheerfully, ‘I knew you’d see reason.’  Before Felix could get snarly again, he added, ‘Shall we bring out the raspberry cordial and birthday cake?’

Well-versed in diplomacy, Felix allowed himself to be mollified by the peace offering and he nodded, wondering where the food had been stored.  Jeongin surprised him by reaching under Felix’s seat, opening a small storage area, and dragging out a box.  The cordial and wrapped up cake had been packaged with ice cubes, many of which were slightly melted.  Jeongin produced two glasses and after a mouthful of the cool, sweet liquid, Felix decided he’d properly forgiven the other prince, so he patted the cushions next to him, wordlessly inviting him up.

They drank half the bottle and fed each other mouthfuls of the delicious hazelnut and chocolate cake with thick vanilla icing.  After that, they scrambled out of the boat removed their shoes so they could dip their toes in the pool.  Felix regretted not bringing bathing suits, but Jeongin reminded him that they _really_ ought not stay for the entire day, as there were still guests to be entertained.  Felix splashed Jeongin lightly for the reminder and then tugged him down onto the bank for sun-warmed kisses sweetened by the cordial and cake.  And if those kisses grew a _little_ more heated than was strictly proper, well, it was a jolly good thing they were alone, no?  There was no-one to witness Jeongin’s messy shirt and tousled hair, nor Felix’s swollen, blush-pink lips and rumpled collar.

 

 

The guests departed in their twos and threes over the next few days.  The Hwangs all left together and Princess Jeongyeon’s smile was genuine when she thanked Felix for hosting her and her children.  Changbin took his leave on the same day, having left his somewhat skittish second-in-command, one Han Jisung, in charge and he didn’t want to return to find the whole place on fire.  The Herezenians left the following day, Princess Lili with a fervent promise to visit again, if only to speak further with Head Gardener Wheein.  Crown Prince Minho patted Felix on the shoulder and, in a dramatically ominous tone, said that they’d see each other again soon.

Felix, who’d seen the tender kiss Chan had pressed to Minho’s hand in farewell but moments ago, tried not to smirk as he agreed.

Jeongin stayed a further three days after everyone else had gone and Felix felt himself slipping further in love with every moment that they spent together.  Seungmin gently teased him about it and Felix couldn’t bring himself to deny any of the light-hearted accusations, even in jest.  He was quite, quite gone for his kind prince with the big dark eyes.

At last, Jeongin too had to leave.  He departed mid-afternoon, kissing Felix goodbye under the lazy heat of the sun, cicadas buzzing in the background.

‘Have a safe journey,’ Felix murmured.  ‘I will take good care of our boat until you can come and see her again.’

‘She’s _your_ boat –’

Felix shook his head firmly.  ‘No, she’s _our_ boat.  Now, tell me you’ll miss me so I have something to hold onto while I wait for your next letter.’

Jeongin huffed in good-natured exasperation, but did as instructed.  He kissed Felix once more before trotting across the courtyard to the waiting carriage.  They waved to one another and then the coach was clattering away.  Felix stood and watched until they were entirely out of sight, then sighed softly and returned indoors.

 

 

In the distance, heavy rain clouds began to gather.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)


	11. Child of Jade

The rain was torrential and it brought howling winds that unsettled the horses.  Visibility was non-existent but there was nowhere safe to stop, the mountain path narrow and precarious in the best weather.

Then lightning speared across the sky, followed immediately by a booming crack of thunder.

The horses panicked, rearing and tossing their heads.

All it took was one wheel over the edge for everything to go and then there was no thought.

 

 

‘No!’ Felix yelled, slashing out an arm in desperate, futile rejection.  ‘I _refuse_ to believe – this _cannot_ – perhaps it was another carriage –’

‘It wasn’t,’ Chan interrupted sternly.  ‘The ravine is steep and it will take time for anyone –’

_‘No!’_   Felix was going to be sick, his breathing almost as rapid as his heartrate.  ‘No, Chan, please –’ his voice broke – ‘please, he can’t – Jeongin can’t – he needs to be alright, I _need_ him to be alright, do you _understand –’_

Chan seized his brother’s waving hands, forcing him to stop his agitated pacing, and pinned him with a heavy stare.  ‘Felix,’ he said softly, deadly serious.  ‘Listen to me.  The rescue team are on their way and they will pull Jeongin out.  If the gods have blessed him this day, he may only have suffered broken bones.  But he may not be so fortunate and if that is so, then you must be prepared.’  Chan blinked, once.  ‘Until they return, there is nothing more to be done.’

Felix wrenched his hands out of Chan’s grip, stumbling away in horror.  ‘How can you _say_ that?’ he demanded, breathless with fury, with panic.  ‘You expect me to – to sit quietly?  And _wait?_   While my suitor lies at the bottom of a _mountain gorge_ , perhaps breathing his last at this _precise moment.’_

The awful weight of the very words out of his own mouth hit Felix like a hammer and a choked sob ripped itself from his chest, the terrified need to _do something_ scrabbling like a mad thing under his skin.

Chan stepped forward, reaching out again, but Felix was not interested in his platitudes and he ran from his bedroom.  Chan called after him but his voice was soon lost in the pattering of Felix’s bare feet on the floors as he hurried to the only place he could think of that might help.  Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning shattered the sky, illuminating driving rain and rolling clouds for a split second through the tall windows, but he paid no attention.  Felix burst into his mother’s study without a care for how improper this was, and found a familiar old key in a box on her writing desk.  Leaving the room as quickly as he’d come, he sprinted down the long, winding corridor to the door he’d gone through mere days ago.

_A door for special occasions_ , as his father had once described it.  Well, now was as special as any occasion, if a thousand times more terrible.  The key turned easily in the lock and when Felix pushed the door open, the howling wind nearly slammed it shut.  But Felix forced it open again, slipping out before allowing the door to close with a bang.

The courtyard before the Temple of the Jade Dragon was an indistinct mess.  There were no lamps out here and no windows faced the Temple to keep it entirely private, which meant Felix was blind except for the frequent flashes of lightning.  He was also already soaking wet, the direction of the wind bringing the icy, stinging rain straight at him, but he was far too adrenalised to feel the cold.  Slipping the key’s cord over his head to keep the wind from snatching it away, Felix waited for the next bolt of lightning to give him a guide of the courtyard.  Then he crossed it.  He did not run, having no wish to slip in one of the huge puddles forming, but he did move quickly, shoulders hunched and arms wrapped around himself.

Fortunately, Felix made it to the Temple without incident, though he did just about walk straight into one of the entrance columns.  He shivered with relief to be out of the brunt of the storm, water dripping from his hair, his skin, and his nightdress.  The Temple was open at the sides and the front but closed at the back and roof sloped low over the sides to somewhat make up for the lack of shutters, windows, or doors.  Lightning burst across the sky again and Felix saw the shrine and the dragon, the cushions and heavy wooden box pushed under the table.

He dropped to his knees, bowing his head before the dragon as he dragged the box out, flicking open the catch and blindly fumbling inside for the oil lamp and matches.  It took a couple of minutes, but at last the flame caught and he had a steady light.  Keeping the lamp close to himself to best protect it from the wind sliding in under the eaves of the roof, Felix next lit an incense stick and placed it with trembling fingers into its dish on the table.  Then he closed the box and bowed to the dragon again, mindful of the oil lamp.

‘O Dragon of Jade,’ he whispered fervently, eyes closing.  ‘I, your youngest descendant, prostrate myself before you in desperation and in faith.  Calamity has befallen my suitor, the man to whom I would betroth myself, the man who holds my heart.  I beg a favour of you –‘ _please, please,_ please – ‘that he emerges from this alive and whole.  I shall love him steadfastly through any disfigurement or affliction, but I implore you to protect his life and his soul.  If I may ever be worthy of such a boon, I ask that you grant it now and I will be indebted to you eternally.’

Direct prayers to the Jade Dragon typically occurred when the royal family visited the Temple – therefore, only on several days of each year.  However, as the Dragon’s descendants, they could feasibly ask for favours of divine intervention, as Felix had just done.  Such things had been rare for centuries now and it was almost unheard of for a Dragon to actually _grant_ a wish, but this was the best Felix could do.  This was _all_ he could do and, accordingly, he would do it until he could not.

The supplicatory position he was in swiftly became uncomfortable, but Felix held it.  Outside, the storm continued to rage, sending erratic gusts of wind and rain inside, and yet he did not move until he knew the incense stick had run out.  Then he simply retrieved another from inside the box, lit it with the little flame in the oil lamp, set it carefully in the dish, and resumed his bow.

Time passed and Felix could feel the cold invading his body, clinging to his bones.  This seemed irrelevant, though, so he ignored it.  All that was important was keeping up his prayer and hoping, _hoping_ it was enough for the Dragon.  Hoping that Jeongin was not already beyond his help.  Hoping that the storm would not claim any lives tonight

A droplet crawled down Felix’s temple, dripping onto the stone ground, and he couldn’t tell if it was sweat or rain.  _I beg of you, O Dragon of Jade_ , he thought, the words a feverish mantra, _to protect Jeongin.  Do not let him come to serious harm.  Exact whatever price you wish from me.  Please.  I beg of you, O Dragon of Jade..._

And so it went.

At some point, Felix became aware of an odd sensation.  It was a bit like goosebumps, but somehow... deeper.  He briefly wondered if the cold had finally become too much for his body and, to ensure it had not, he adjusted his position slightly in a way that required all his muscles to tighten.  Except that they didn’t.  Nothing responded.  He couldn’t move.

He was completely immobile.

Before panic could rip him to pieces, a voice that made his sound as light as a fairy’s rumbled, _Child of Jade, look up._

Felix lifted his head immediately, the urge to obey the command too powerful to resist.  But – how had he moved his head?  He hadn’t been able to a second ago.

_Open your eyes._

Again, he did so, only to realise he was looking into the glowing eyes of the jade statue on the shrine.  If he could have, Felix would have squeaked.

_Come with me,_ the Dragon ordered, unfurling its wings and launching itself into the air.  Somehow, it left behind a copy of themself, its moving body a semi-transparent one.

Felix pushed himself to his feet, surprised to find he no longer felt cold or sore or tired.  Then he glanced down and gasped, seeing his own body there, still on his knees and bent forward in a deep bow.  He lifted his hands to inspect them and felt dizzy when he could see things through them.

_Child of Jade._

The reprimand had him snapping to attention again, catching sight of the faintly shining Dragon in the corner of the Temple.  As it beat its wings to stay aloft, the edge of one passed through the wall as though the wall was not there.

‘What’s happening?’ Felix asked, though there was no sound.

_I have heard your plea and drawn your astral body from your physical form.  Now, follow me._

Then the Jade Dragon, all four shining, exquisitely carved feet of it, simply turned in mid-air and flew through the back of the Temple.

Felix didn’t allow himself time to be confused or alarmed.  Instead, he ran after it and the wall permitted him through as well.  Outside, the rain continued to pour, but it did not touch either of them.  The Dragon continued to fly higher without looking back and Felix followed, hardly noticing the way his feet no longer reached the ground.  He was running through the sky and while that would ordinarily be cause for immense excitement, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Eventually, the Dragon folded its wings and dived steeply, so Felix pretended he was at the edge of a cliff and jumped off, plummeting through the air.  The Dragon flared its wings, coming to an abrupt half that Felix somehow mimicked, an invisible ground beneath his feet once more.  He could see nothing in the dark around him, but he had a terrible idea of where they might be.

The glow emitted by the Dragon suddenly increased and it was enough for Felix to realise that yes, they were exactly where he feared.  Directly below him, the rain hammered relentlessly onto the broken remains of an Icarsian carriage at the bottom of a rocky ravine.  There were so many fragments of this and that strewn about that trying to pick out anything recognisably human was impossible.  The Dragon moved, hovering over a specific spot and it lifted its horned head to fix Felix with an utterly alien stare.  Nonetheless understanding the silent message, Felix approached and then all at once he wished he hadn’t.

The pose Jeongin lay in was in no way natural.  If he wasn’t dead yet, he would be soon.

Brutal, all-consuming grief erupted in Felix and he did nothing to stop the tears that spilled from his eyes, reaching for Jeongin on a wordless cry.  Of course, his hand passed right through Jeongin’s.

‘What do you want?’ he sobbed, looking up at the impassive Dragon who had brought him here.  ‘What can I give you to undo this?’

_Your body,_ was the prompt answer, the words cracking like thunder.  _I have dwelled away from this realm too long, Child of Jade, and I would return to see how my line fares, how this world fares, but I need a vessel.  You will share your body with me.  Do as I request and perhaps I will not stay very long._

Felix blinked in shock, tears blurring his vision.  ‘I – I accept,’ he whispered, numb.

_Then the deal is made._

Lightning speared overhead and everything vanished.

 

 

Chan was trying not to panic, he really was, but it was past two in the morning and he had no idea where his brother had run off to and it would be hours yet before he learned if Prince Jeongin was even _alive._   To make things all the more exciting, he was dealing with this on his own – the Queen had left the city yesterday morning.

‘Sir, the west wing has been searched but we cannot find Prince Felix,’ Yeongguk said, his quiet voice cutting through the background noise of the storm.

Chan lifted his head out of his hands, tiredly regarding his most trusted servant, who’d just entered his room.  ‘Of course you can’t,’ he sighed, rubbing his aching temples.  ‘Where has yet to be searched?’

‘The east wing is still being gone through, but the north and south ends of the palace are empty so far as we can tell.’

‘Alright,’ Chan replied, trying not to sound as uselessly helpless as he felt.  ‘Inform me the moment anyone finds something.  There’s no way he was foolish enough to leave the palace in this weather.’

‘Yes, sir.’  Yeongguk dipped his head and left the room as silently as he’d arrived.

Chan stared at the closed door for a long second, before glancing down at the half-written letter on his desk.  The moment Jeongin was brought back to the palace (or not), in whatever state he might be, it would be Chan’s duty to send a letter by swift messenger to King Jongdae.  Of course, there were a couple of variations on how that letter could go, so multiple versions had to be written out, but Chan was having some trouble convincing himself to write the worst case scenario one for the past hour or so.  At least he wouldn’t be needing any of the letters soon – _if_ they were lucky, the rescue team and Jeongin’s footman (who’d arrived at the palace in a blind panic not long before eleven) would have the Icarsian prince and be on their way back now.

With another sigh, he scrubbed his hands over his face, willing his sleepiness away, and he got to his feet and went over to the cabinet by one of the windows.  He’d opened the curtains a little and lightning illuminated the howling storm outside.  Swallowing through a tight throat, Chan yanked open the cabinet door, retrieving a crystal tumbler and a decanter of whiskey.  Pouring himself a measure, he glanced out the window again.  Summer storms weren’t uncommon in Sarobil, but this was significantly worse than the usual ones and it might very well have claimed the life of Chan’s beloved brother’s future fiancée, the bloody _crown heir_ of another sovereignty.

_Dragons above, why tonight?_

Chan tossed back half the whiskey, hissed, and went back to his desk, not bothering to put the decanter away.  He’d probably be back for a refill in a minute.

‘Your Highness!’

The door burst open and Chan narrowly avoided spilling whiskey all over his dressing gown, blinking in alarm at the shamefaced young servant on the other side of the room.

‘I – I’m so sorry, Your Highness, I’m terribly sorry, but Sir Yeongguk told me to come at once –’

‘Have you found Felix?’ Chan interrupted, anxious hope unfurling in his chest.

The servant squeaked, dropping their gaze.  ‘Not – not exactly, Your Highness, but Her Majesty’s study has been entered and Sir Yeongguk thinks there’s a key missing –’

Chan inhaled sharply.  The Temple of the Jade Dragon.  Of course.  Felix had always put more stock in prayer than he had.

All but dropping his tumbler onto his desk, Chan fleetingly thanked the servant as he blew past them out of the room.  Yeongguk met him outside the Queen’s study, a fiercely intent look about him and a lantern already in hand, and without a word the pair hurried through the winding corridors down to the old door.  Technically, Yeongguk wasn’t supposed to go any further than this, but Chan couldn’t care less.  He tried the door and, despite the wind resistance, found it opened easily.

‘I’ll go first,’ Yeongguk said immediately, already moving his taller, broader body in front of Chan.

There was no time to argue and Chan simply grabbed hold of Yeongguk’s belt with one hand so they wouldn’t become separated.  ‘The Temple is straight ahead,’ he said.  ‘Watch out for the eaves, they come down low.’

‘Yes, sir.  Tug hard if you need me to stop,’ Yeongguk said, and then he shoved the door open again and the pair forced their way outside.

The storm was ferocious and Chan staggered a step in the wind before regaining his balance.  Yeongguk’s solid back provided a little shelter from the brunt of the weather and the bodyguard didn’t so much as flinch as they crossed the courtyard.  Honestly, Chan sometimes wondered if _Yeongguk_ was the one descended from a dragon, not him.

Impressively, the lamp was still on when they reached the Temple and as soon as the two men were inside, they spotted Felix.  It wasn’t exactly difficult – he was crumpled on one side at their feet, an extinguished oil lamp close by.  Chan dropped to his knees and pressed his fingers to his brother’s inner wrist just as Yeongguk peeled open one of Felix’s eyes.  They swiftly reached the consensus that Felix was simply unconscious, though why, neither of them could say.  He had no visible injuries and he was strangely _not_ wet, his nightdress crisply dry and his skin heated from within.  Concerned about the possibility of a fever, Yeongguk scooped the younger prince up in his arms while Chan tucked away the oil lamp and box under the shrine table, barely sparing a glance at the jade statue.

‘I’ll go in front this time,’ Chan said, picking up the lantern.  When Yeongguk looked like he might protest, Chan raised his brows.  ‘The wind is coming from behind us now, so it will be safer and besides, even you can’t haul open the door with your hands full.’

Yeongguk pursed his lips and nodded.  ‘Let’s go, then.’

They made it safely back to the door and once inside, Chan took the key from around Felix’s neck and locked it.

At the top of the stairs, Chan said, ‘Take Felix to his bedroom and get Woojin up here to have a look at him.  I’ll be along shortly.’

As Yeongguk disappeared down the corridor, Chan quickly made his way to his mother’s study, returning the key and closing up the room.  Then he hurried to Felix’s room, arriving just after Woojin, the palace’s second most senior physician.  Moonbyul, of course, had gone with the group to find Jeongin.  Frustratingly, but perhaps unsurprisingly, Woojin couldn’t find anything wrong with Felix.

‘The prince’s temperature is slightly elevated but he’s showing no other signs of a fever,’ Woojin explained, returning his instruments to his black leather bag.  ‘You say he was perfectly dry when you found him?’  The doctor shook his head.  ‘I don’t understand that.  There’s something strange going on here and we’re unlikely to find out what it is until after His Highness has woken.  In the meantime, I will keep a close eye on him and let you know if anything changes.’

Chan nodded slowly, gaze fixed on his brother’s flushed face.  Worry, guilt, and fear formed a sickening combination in his gut and he breathed carefully.

‘Very well,’ he said at last.  ‘Thank you, Woojin.  You understand that Prince Jeongin is being brought back to the palace, yes?  We don’t know what... state he’ll be in.’  His pale eyes flicked up to hold the physician’s darker ones.  ‘If Felix should wake and ask after him before I have been summoned...’

Woojin inclined his head, his expression concerned.  ‘I understand, Your Highness.’

‘Good.’  Chan’s focus wavered briefly to Seungmin, who stood to one side, silent and pale with distress.  ‘If – when Felix wakes,’ he continued, addressing Woojin once more, ‘keep Seungmin close at hand.  My brother is likely to react positively to him.  I will send a servant here to act as a runner for anything you need.’

Eying the prince’s anxious companion, Woojin muttered, ‘Perhaps the servant could fetch a pot of chamomile tea on their way up.’

‘Of course,’ Chan murmured.

He relayed Woojin’s instructions to the first maid he spotted after leaving Felix’s bedroom and then he returned to his own rooms, where those dratted letters were waiting to be written.

 

 

The first thing Felix was aware of was an awful ache through his entire body.  It seemed to turn his bones to lead and fill his veins with sand.  The next thing he noticed was a pressure behind his eyes, somehow dull and also immense.  Why was he so sore?  Why was he so _tired?_   Even the thought of opening his eyes was exhausting.

_Rest, Child of Jade._

The voice rumbled like tumbling rocks in the depths of Felix’s mind and he would have winced if he could.  The pressure behind his eyes grew... grew... grew...

_You are not ready to wake._

There was a fleeting sense of something he’d forgotten, something important, but Felix was helpless before the might of the voice in his head.  Soon, he forgot what he was thinking about, sinking deeper into the sand that filled him... deeper... deeper... deeper...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep the new tags, kiddos 👀


	12. First Contact

When Felix next woke, he felt a little more alive.  Still tired, still like he could sleep for a week if given the opportunity, but consciousness brought memories with it and all notions of sleep fell away.

Dragging his eyelids up fractionally, Felix recognised the ceiling of his bedroom and blearily thought, _Jeongin._

The pressure in his head increased, shoving him dangerously close to passing out again.  _The Child of Onyx lives.  This was the deal._

Ah.  Yes.  That hadn’t been a fever dream, had it?  Felix had made a deal with the Jade Dragon – Jeongin’s life in exchange for –

_It is time to wake now.  Your body has responded well to my presence._

Stars above.  There was a _Dragon_ in Felix’s head.

_Calm yourself,_ the Dragon ordered, and Felix’s body complied at once.  _You will get used to it soon enough._

Felix swallowed and coughed through a dry throat, eyes opening wider, and a familiar face appeared in his line of sight, features drawn with worry.

‘Good morning, Prince Felix,’ Woojin said, relief audible in his voice despite the hushed tone.  ‘Here, let me help you.’

As Felix struggled to sit up, the physician braced a strong hand against Felix’s back and pushed him upright.  He passed Felix a glass of water which the prince carefully wrapped both hands around and took a sip of, sighing in satisfaction as the sting in his throat eased.  He drained half the glass before glancing around, taking note of his surroundings.  Muted sunlight poured into the room from the windows on either side of the bed, the blackout curtains pulled back but the gauze ones left down.  On the other side of the bed, Seungmin was asleep in a chair, elbow propped on the armrest and cheek resting on his palm.

Felix turned to the expectant Woojin and asked, ‘How is Jeongin?’

‘Badly injured, Your Highness, but not anywhere near as severely as he might have been.  He was... fortunate.’

Felix did not fail to notice the pause, but he ignored it in favour of throwing back the duvet covering him and swinging his legs off the mattress.  ‘Where is Jeongin being kept?  I must see him.’

Suiting actions to words, he stood – and fell back onto the bed immediately, every muscle in his body hissing in discomfort.  Wide-eyed, he stared down at his legs in shock.

‘Please wait a minute longer, Your Highness,’ Woojin said quickly.  ‘A maid is fetching Prince Chan and he will not be long.’

Opening his mouth to reply, Felix found himself cut off by the growing weight in his skull, the Dragon’s interest piqued.  Black spots danced across his vision and he swayed, panting.

‘Perhaps you should lie down,’ Woojin suggested cautiously.  ‘You were unconscious for many hours before you slept.’

Felix shook his head and it felt like a boulder on his shoulders, almost too heavy to hold up.  Then there was a knock at the door and it opened, Chan looking rather frazzled as he stepped in and –

The Dragon’s presence filled Felix’s head and –

The pressure, oh, the _pressure –_

It was too much, _too much –_

 

 

Felix blinked, disoriented.

His mouth closed, tongue relaxing in his mouth like he’d just been speaking.

Chan, Seungmin, and Woojin stared at him, their expressions showing varying degrees of alarm and fright.

Oh, and he was standing.  Next to the bed, yes, but hadn’t he... just been... sitting... on it...?

Felix blinked again and resettled his weight on his feet.  ‘What happened?’  Why were they _looking_ at him like that?

A whisper of pressure behind his eyes had him sucking in an anxious breath, half expecting the suspiciously quiet Dragon to push forward to the front of his consciousness once more.  But it remained quiescent and Felix’s skin prickled.

‘What just _happened?’_ he demanded.

Seungmin flinched.  The action was minute but Felix had never, ever seen his companion respond in such a way to him before and he gaped.

‘The Jade Dragon shares your body,’ Chan said, his tone thoroughly shaken and his pale green eyes wide.

‘I – yes.  How do you know that?  I haven’t told you yet,’ Felix replied, frowning.

‘You mean – you don’t remember?’ Chan asked hesitantly.

Felix’s frown intensified.  ‘Remember what?  My head was hurting and I was about to fall over and then you came in and... now I’m here.  And you’re all looking at me like I’ve done something horrifying.’

The Dragon’s presence rippled through him, slightly stronger, and he fought to maintain his balance.

‘Oh, Felix...  The Jade Dragon just introduced itself to us.  It spoke through your mouth and moved your body.  It – it told us that you’ve made... a deal.’

Felix’s pulse quickened and he licked his lips, gaze darting between the three anxious ones before him.  ‘Yes.  I had to.  It was the only way to save Jeongin.’

Seungmin gasped and promptly clapped a hand over his mouth.  Woojin simply nodded.

‘Well, that explains the injuries,’ he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

‘Elaborate,’ Felix forced out through gritted teeth, the pressure in his head slowly building.

Woojin and Chan exchanged a glance, then the doctor said bluntly, ‘That fall should have killed Prince Jeongin.  Moonbyul and I thought it a miracle that he had survived, but it is more than that.  There is no damage to his skull or neck or spine or internal organs.  _None.’_

A curious numbness crept over Felix and it took a considerable effort to speak.  ‘That was the deal,’ he whispered.  ‘Jeongin’s life for – for my body.  The Dragon needed a vessel.’

Stunned silence greeted his words.

‘And... why does the Dragon want a vessel?’ Chan ventured.

The weight of the Dragon’s presence rolled like a flood through Felix’s mind and he staggered, barely managing to stay upright.  Unconsciousness threatened but he bared his teeth and resisted, determined not to go under again.

_‘You are my heirs and this is the sovereignty I forged for you to rule over,’_ the Dragon said, moving Felix’s mouth.  His vision blurred and he was helpless to do anything but wait for the Dragon to finish.  _‘It has been a long time since last I visited.  Too long.  I will stay until I am satisfied, so it would behove you not to disappoint me.’_

The pressure retreated and Felix gasped for breath, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed.  A glance up revealed that the expressions of alarm had returned to the others’ faces, so he quickly looked away.

‘I want to see Jeongin,’ Felix blurted, before anyone could figure out how to respond to that portentous announcement.  He steeled himself, pushing to his feet again and only swaying a little, catching Chan’s wide-eyed gaze.  ‘Where is he?’

Jeongin was in the infirmary, of course.  He had a private room, small and fairly sparse, and he lay in a plain white bed, a grave Moonbyul at his side.  A light blanket was draped over the prince, hiding injuries and splinted limbs, showing only his pale face.  Felix’s heart broke at the sight of deep violet shadows under Jeongin’s eyes, his face lax in a way that did not indicate restful sleep.

‘Can I touch him?’ he asked quietly, standing by the head of the bed.

Moonbyul nodded.  ‘Gently, Your Highness.  His body is weak with exhaustion and the injuries.’

‘He won’t die,’ Felix murmured absently, never shifting his attention from his beloved prince.  ‘He won’t leave me.’

There was no reply, naturally, and Felix skimmed the backs of his knuckles over Jeongin’s sunken cheek with utmost care.  Pressure whispered in the back of his mind and he flinched, hastily withdrawing his hand lest he accidentally cause harm.  Nothing more came of it but it was a pointed reminder of why Jeongin was here at all, of the price Felix had paid.  It remained to be seen exactly how that price would manifest itself, but he had not a single regret about it.

Distantly aware of his brother talking in hushed tones with the two physicians in the corner, Felix thought, _Thank you for upholding your end of the deal, Lord Dragon.  What would you have of me now?_

A rumbling chuckle that conveyed both mild amusement and infinite arrogance.  _I am no lord, Child of Jade.  You may refer to me as Dragon, for that is my nature and my truth.  As for your duties, you have none from me yet.  Go about your day, do what you must.  I will observe for now._

The presence retreated and Felix’s body relaxed, though he hadn’t been aware of it tensing.  With a final look at his unconscious Onyx Prince, he turned away, confident in the knowledge that should Jeongin wake, Felix would be informed immediately.  For now, he craved a bath, so a bath he would have.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry. my whole country's got four weeks of self-quarantining now so im tentatively hoping to get more of this written. my muse has very much been in the witcher camp lately :')
> 
> wash your hands, take care of old people and immuno-compromised people, and stay safe!!


End file.
